Skyfighter: The Ones
by CC-645
Summary: [Gary Stu Naive plot Grammer on a holiday] The Clone Wars have been raging for a year and a half. In this story, a new player steps onto the dejarick board. But is he of aid or of hindrance? Is he a boon or a bane? Will he lead the light to glory? Or will there be darkness again? My first FanFic. Involves our heroes, an OC and some unfinished business on Mortis.
1. Chapter 1: Second Apprentice

**Ok, this is my first fan fic ever!**

**Summary:** How many "one"s were chosen? What if Anakin isn't the only "chosen _one_"?

Anakin gets another apprentice, together with Ahsoka and Obi-wan the four Jedi share various adventures including a return to Mortis.

What will happen on the Force Planet? How many 'one's there are?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Second Apprentice<strong>

"Skywalker," Mace Windu said, his blue ¾ scale hologram obviously scowling, "We would like to assign you a second apprentice."

Anakin Skywalker's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "But Master, what happened to the 'impossible to take on second' thing?" he stuttered.

"A shortage of Masters we have" the tiny form of Yoda spoke up "besides, quite skilled he already is."

"Besides, I think you will need a second one to bail you out of all the trouble you get yourself into Sky Guy." cut in a snippy voice.

"Hey, Snips" Anakin growled mock seriously "What trouble?"

"Oh, just last week you got shot down twice and I had to pick you and R2 up on my starfighter..." Ahsoka stated, "but otherwise you never get into any trouble … oh no, not general Skywalker, not him." she finished sarcastically.

"That's it!" Anakin exclaimed as the three Jedi masters burst out laughing, "I'll ge—"

"A year we don't have Skywalker for your squabbles. Take the Padawan will you hmm?" Yoda interjected.

"Alright Master, I'll give it a try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"Fine, I'll take him Masters."

"Alright then" Master Windu declared, "He will be arriving at your ship in minutes."

"Thanks Masters." The three Jedi said and bowed as the Holotransmission ended.

"I don't know how I keep on getting them," Anakin muttered to Obi-wan.

"Well, you must be good at teaching them." His former master smiled.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Masters, I'll be coming out of hyperspace in moments." A young male voice said. It's owner, a youth of about sixteen reached out and terminated the communication. "Hey, Twitter," the teenager said to his turquois-domed R2 astromech "Stand by for reversal." In reply, the little droid gave his master an affirmative chirp. The final proximity alarm chimed and Padawan pushed forward gently on the hyperdrive levers. The mottled sky of hyperspace dissolved into starlines and which in turn shrunk back into normal stars. "That looks like the fleet alright." The young Jedi stated, "Twitter, give me an open comm channel." The droid whistled and a light began to flash on the control board.<p>

"Attention Galactic Republic Fleet," the Jedi declared into the mike on his dash, striving to place as much authority and calm into his voice as he could master "This is Jedi transport AF5099, _Reckless Venture_, requesting permission to dock with Master Skywalker's flagship."

* * *

><p>"General Skywalker!" the call rang the bridge of the republic Venator-class Star Destroyer <em>Relentless<em>.

"Yes what is it Admiral?" Anakin gave the formal acknowledgement.

"A small ship has just emerged out of hyperspace, twenty kilometres out from our fleet's perimeter." Admiral Yularen reported.

"Any make on it?" Anakin queried.

"We couldn't identify the model. However its transponder is broadcasting a high-level ID sig. The pilot is requesting to dock with us." Yularen replied

"I wonder…" Anakin thought to himself "…If that's my new Padawan?" he reached out with the Force towards the small vessel. Sure enough, there was a Jedi on it alright, quite strong in the Force too. "Alright Admiral, give him clearance to land in the rear hanger." Skywalker ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the officer acknowledged with a salute. "Transport _Reckless Venture,_ this is Admiral Yularen on board the VSD _Relentless_. You are cleared for landing in the aft hanger." he confirmed.

"Thank You Admiral. Starting my approach now." The voice on the other side of the comm reported as the transport moved forward towards the Relentless.

"Master, Ahsoka, I'm going down to the aft hanger to meet my new student." Anakin commented as he went down the hallway towards the turbolift cluster. "Coming…" two voices simultaneously said as their owners followed Anakin to the lifts.

The three Jedi arrived just in time to see the transport pass through the atmosphere barrier and settle with a metallic "clang" on the hanger bay deck. Anakin's expert eyes started tracing the lines of the strange ship. It was 40 meters long, 30 wide, and distantly resembled a Corellian Engineering YT-1300 Freighter crossed with a CR90 corvette. The boarding platform below the cockpit lowered, and a Human male walked out. He was about 175cm tall, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. On top he was wearing a standard Jedi robe, yet all could see the armour beneath it. Though many Jedi knights and Masters of that day, and from before the Mandalorian wars, wore different kinds of body armour, the practice wasn't really common among Padawans.

As he made his way towards the group of waiting Jedi, this clear voice rang out, "Hello Masters, I'm Adven-Turus Skyfighter, before you ask; I am a distant relative of the Skywalker's." As Adven said his surname, all the Jedi felt Anakin's surprise through the force. _Could it?_ The Chosen One mused to himself, _could it really be?_ Well such questions would have to wait till later, now he had to greet his new apprentice. "Hello Adven, I'm Anakin Skywalker, your new master." Anakin introduced himself "And this is my former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." he finished the intro.

"Glad to meet you." Kenobi and Ahsoka greeted the newcomer.

"Likewise" Skyfighter replied politely.

"How about we go meet my crew" Anakin suggested.

"Sure, why not," Skyfighter shrugged, "Twitter, hurry up and get down here!" he called up into the ship.

"Twitter?" Anakin questioned, "Who's—" he was interrupted as the turquois droid fired his jets and flew down through the hatch.

"Twitter's my astromech," Adven replied to his master's unfinished question as the little droid rolled over, "He's designation is R2-TW, but _Twitter_ sounds better, considering I knew your droid was called Artoo for some time now."

Anakin clapped his apprentice on the shoulder and the four Jedi walked back towards the turbolifts.

* * *

><p><strong>*note: "VSD" is nickname for "Venator-class star destroyer" Like "ISD"<br>**

**So, how did I go? Please review, but I won't deceive you, next chapter comes up when I write it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Kidding Around

Well, this is chapter two.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Not Kidding Around<p>

It was Ship's evening, Adven had been on the _Relentless_ for a couple of hours. In that time he had met the fleet's Admiral, Wullf Yularen, and Skywalker's clone Captain, Rex. The veteran clone had taken a liking to this young worrier, he was confident, he knew a lot, and he didn't brag about it. Now the four Jedi were sitting in the Officer's mess hall eating their dinner.

"So," Anakin said between spoonfuls "Why the armour?"

Adven considered this for a moment and replied with a question of his own "What do you know about me?"

"Eh, nothing much…" Anakin admitted, "The council gave us a call just before you came in, Yoda said that you were quite skilled, but I've never seen…" here Anakin hesitated, "or heard of you before."

"Well I have, or at least a little bit," remarked Obi-wan, "I know that you trained under Master Vos for some time, but you were never at the Temple."

"Well, that's correct, Master Kenobi, maybe I should tell the full story," Adven-Turus put his mug down on the table, leaned back in his chair and began.

"I come from a family of bounty hunters, or semi bounty hunters in a way. My father was the Mandalorian Advess Skyfighter and my mother was Jedi Master Drell. I was raised on Corellia, but we moved around a lot. Since I was ten, I often visited the crime moon of Nar Shaddaa. To prepare me for dealing with the lowlife drags of the galaxy, my parents started teaching me various forms of fighting. A good part of my Jedi training was done by Quinlan Vos during several of his undercover missions since my contacts proved useful to him. I had been up at the temple with master Koon for about three months, and in fact I met all you, but the environment was … not quite what I needed." As Skyfighter finished, the silence lasted for a couple of seconds until Anakin spoke up.

"So, let me get this straight," he probed "we are sitting in the room with a half-Jedi bounty hunter"

"Yeah, that would be about right." Adven smirked.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but Obi-wan cut him off, "So what if he has a bounty hunter's qualifications, he is still a Jedi." He then turned to Adven "So, what weapons can you use?"

"Ah, blasters, lightsabers, various BH goodies, how about we go down to the hanger and I'll show you?" he suggested, "oh and I won't use the flamethrower in doors" he added as an afterthought.

The others nodded and the four Jedi got up and made their way to the hangar bay.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we gonna do it?" Anakin questioned contemplating the cluttered room.<p>

"Give me a sec." his new apprentice added with a sly grin. He brought apart his arms, levitating all the crates and equipment with the force. For the next few you could only hear the occasional screech of metal on metal and the impressed murmurs of the Jedi as Adven single-handedly stacked all the contents of the room along the walls.

"That" Anakin congratulated admiringly, "was impressive, sorry about the bounty hunter thing, I was just kidding."

"That's OK master" Skyfighter said beaming, "Now, what shall we do first?"

"How about lightsaber practice?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well, Kenny, looks like you volunteered" joked the apprentice.

"Aha-ha-ha" Anakin was bent over double laughing "He called you 'Kenny'. That's a new one!"

"Don't get too cocky Skydorker." Adven added and the room burst into laughter again, "But, shouldn't we get started Kenny?"

"Right." said the Jedi master moving to the centre of the room and igniting his blue-bladed lightsaber. Adven simply smiled and stood two meters in front of Obi-wan, making to motion to draw his own weapon.

"Your move" he said confidently. Obi-wan looked at him again and charged forward bringing his lightsaber up as if for a bisecting cut. As the blade came mere inches to his head, Adven neatly stepped aside. Obi-wan, feeling no resistance to his blow, found himself toppling to the ground. In that moment Adven struck, in the blink of an eye, he drew his lightsaber from beneath his cloak, ignited it, and brought it down on the sprawling Obi-wan. The Jedi master barely managed to parry the turquois blade in time. Attempting to get back up, Kenobi tried to force-push Adven off of him, but the young Jedi deflected it with ease and said, "So Kenny, what next?" in response Obi-wan threw a stack of boxes at the Padawan. While Adven was deflecting them, Obi-wan gathered himself and used the force to propel himself up from the floor. Instantly, Adven reacted, he jumped back, swinging a forehand blow at the now upright Jedi Master. Obi-wan managed to duck the stroke, and swing his lightsaber blindly at the body of his opponent. Great was his surprise as he heard the clash of saber on saber. He looked up only to see that Adven had activated a second blade.

"That's not fair!" he complained "I hate fighting saberstaffs!"

Nevertheless, he had to, for the next few minutes the storage room rang to the sound of saber on saber as the two duellists tried to slice each other in two. Soon Obi-wan realised that he won't be able to defeat Adven and his saberstaff. Waiting for the moment, he used the same trick as he did on Maul, slicing the handle in two. Adven had been waiting for this the whole duel. As Kenobi's blade nearly touched his hilt, he split it in two, then he vaulted over the startled Obi-wan. The Jedi knew that if he fell, he would lose, so he pushed himself off against the opposite wall, knocking into Adven and sending both of them down.

For a couple of minutes, the Jedi Master and Padawan brawled unceremoniously, landing punches on each other's faces and guts. Getting a moment when he was on top, Obi-wan disengaged and leaped up, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and dropping down into a defensive stance. Wasting no time, Adven did the same. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Adven charged at the older Jedi, his lightsabers swinging in vicious circles. Their blades locked, and disengaged, and clashed together again, the Jedi master barely managing to hold his ground. This fight went for several more minutes when Adven finally got an ingenious idea. He jumped over Obi-wan, reversing his grip on his left lightsaber and landing behind him. Of course the other Jedi spun around and brought his lightsaber up to block the turquois beam of light which formed Adven's right lightsaber. The bearded Jedi thought there was no way that the other saber would get anywhere near him. Centimetres before clashing his second weapon on this opponent's one, Adven hit a switch on the hilt. Suddenly the blade shortened, fitting under their interlocked blades and settling in front of the other man's throat.

"Well, that went long enough." The victorious Jedi said cockily, and then changed "Though that was tough, no kidding."

Anakin watched slack jawed, "So, eh, um, eh, Good job, Adven." He managed to say.

"That was impressive!" exclaimed Ahsoka admiringly, "Even Master Skywalker has a hard time beating Master Kenobi. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well, I won't lie or brag, I had a hard time beating him too." He replied smiling, as to what else I have…" he trailed off drawing something from his belt. The other Padawan got ready, drawing her lightsaber and shoto.

"Hey, that's gonna be harder for me!" he complained jokingly, acknowledging his opponent's second blade as he triggered his new weapon – a magenta coloured lightwhip. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw the new weapon,

"W-Wha—" the other Jedi questioned in unison.

"Ah, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." He said unsure, "After all, lightwhips aren't the most common weapons. Well what are we going to do now, I'm sure that all of you have seen blaster fire?"

"Eh, how about you tell us about your ship for the time being, and then you might do some training exercises regarding that light whip thingy of your's OK? Anakin suggested.

"Sure, but what's the point of talking about it, let's go and I'll show you." He said and began to walk off down the corridor, the other Jedi trailing his his wake.

* * *

><p>The group reached the long term hanger into which the <em>Reckless Venture<em> was moved.

"So," Anakin – the resident vehicle expert – began "What class is this, I've never seen it before."

"Your eyes, deceive you they can." The proud Padawan said, imitating Master Yoda, "But you're right, it's a custom ship. I got it after calling in a few favours from CEC and KDY so, yes it is unique to me." he confirmed leading the group to the boarding platform. The four Jedi stepped onto the 2 by 2 meter plate, and Adven activated the retraction cycle. The platform lifted into the hatch and the group was inside the ship. "This ship has a class zero point six hyperdrive," Skyfighter started boasting as he went up to the cockpit, "It also has rather strong shields, a sophisticated comm and sensor array. Sensor jammers, cloaking device." the mention of which brought forth gasps of amazement from his companions, "For weapons I have four combo cannons; two barrels turbolaser, two barrels ion cannon. Four medium, aft mounted laser cannons, and finally two ordnance launchers." he continued nonchalantly as he reached the cockpit and swung himself into the pilot's seat.

"Well, you have thirty seconds to strap in while I call Dispatch, then I'll start pulling Anakin manoeuvres. Oh and Obi-wan, get a sick bag since you hate flying." Adven reached out and activated the comm as the others hurriedly strapped in to the seats. "Dispatch, this is _Reckless Venture,_ we are going out for a little 'joy ride' please make sure that the century ships keep out of the way, thanks."

"_Reckless Venture_, this is _Relentless_ Control," said a clone voice, "You are clear to launch and make Obi-wan puke. Good flying, Flyboys!"

The ship lifted on its repulsorlifts, turned 180 and flew out through the atmosphere and into deep space.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Author's Note: So far the story is only introductory**, **it tells you about Adven and who he is****, the next chapter will start focusing on missions.**

**Author's Note 2: This book is not going to be a romantic story between**** Adven and Ahsoka**


	3. Chapter 3: Just like a Skywalker

**Authors Notes: As you might have noticed, I have changed the title of the story, it is know called "Skyfigher: The ones", I don't have much else to say but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Just like a Skywalker<p>

The _Reckless Venture_ tumbled and turned, swerved and weaved, and dived and dodged around the other ships in Anakin's Taskforce, at times mere centimetres from grinding against their hulls. Obi-wan, his face the colour of Luminara Unduli's, sat in helpless silence gripping the armrests of the cockpit's sensor ops seat with white knuckles and un-Jedi thoughts in his mind. _Remind me never to fly with people whose name starts with 'sky'_ he thought to himself grimly. He tried to convince the young Padawan that he was impressed enough with the kid's flying, and that he didn't have to tare the ship apart, but Skywalker and his Padawans seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey Adven," Anakin said smiling as the ship levelled out a bit, "You should start a roller-coaster business!" his response was a smug grim as the freighter flew at mind-boggling speeds between the two bridge towers of the Relentless and made a sharp turn that made everyone hang on their restraints for a few seconds. Obi-wan, managing to get his voice back, and deciding not to bother pleading for mercy said

"Yeah his stunts are impressive, but combat wise?" The question threw Anakin off guard a little, but Adven was already tapping the comm,

"Ah, Relentless, got a question here…"

"Yeah flyboy, go ahead…" the slightly irritated voice of the Star Destroyer's communications officer acknowledged.

"Do you have any droid starfighters or combat simulation devices on board?"

"Eh, no sir… why?"

"It seems that I wasn't quite able to make General Kenobi puke just yet, and he is still conscious so he wants to see me in a combat scenario."

"What if we launched our fighters, but turned down the charge of the cannons?"

"Good thinking officer, I'll do the same and we'll have a nice space brawl." Skyfighter chuckled, "Launch those fighters and get your popcorn!"

On board the little ship, Anakin started to move toward one of the gun wells, but Obi-wan stopped him, "Anakin, we are testing Adven's combat skills, not your shooting ones, ok?"

"But Master—" Anakin didn't get the chance to finish his question as his Padawan cut him off,

"I can control the turrets from here if necessary, and each one has an independent droid brain for targeting." he explained seeming to have an answer to every question the Jedi threw at him. He slowed his ship down and brought it around in a wide arc to face towards the Relentless about 20 kilometres from the larger ship. The wait wasn't long, only 90 seconds after the freighter got in position, the Relentless' hanger doors opened and 8 squadrons of ARC-170 starfighters poured out. As Adven pushed the throttle forward, an excited grin spread across his face as his hands found their places on the controls,yes he was ready, close to a hundred starfighters was just what he needed to get his mind off of things. As the ship ploughed through the storm of lasers and swarm of fighters Ahsoka, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, could see the look on the other Padawan's face – it was the same one as she'd seen as her master similarly went into a battle which involved high speeds and insane manoeuvres.

The laser cannons spat countless beams of yellow light as the _Reckless Venture_ flew through the masses of ARCs in front of it. The lone ship was able to "down" about forty of the "enemy" only getting two glancing blows in return. Of course the battle was "safe" as everyone's deflector shields were set to maximum, and guns to minimum. The scores were tallied by each vehicle's astromech unit, judging by the shield strength and point of laser hit. Adven and Anakin were enjoying themselves, this was what they liked, the thrill of lasers shooting past the cockpit, the feel of getting slammed into your seat as the ship performed a turn to extreme for the compensators to handle. The joy of flying!

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view about flying, the adventure was cut short by an incoming transmission from the flagship. Pulling the ship out from the loop it had been doing, Adven activated the holoprojector only to see a worried Yularen,

"Commander, we have just received a transmission from the Jedi Council. They want to speak with all of you immediately, and General Windu was frowning more than usual…."

"Very well Admiral, call the remaining ARCs back, we'll be coming in shortly." Anakin replied "Adven?" but he needn't have bothered, the young Jedi was already settling in on an approach vector for the _Relentless'_ long term hangar.

"I wonder," his apprentice spoke up, "What does Maze Windows have for us?" The little joke sent the cockpit bawling with laughter, the mirth quickly dissipating the tension, even the bearded face of Obi-wan smiled.

* * *

><p>"Skywalker, Kenobi, Skyfighter, Tano," the grumpy-as-usual voice of Mace Windu addressed the Jedi assembled in front of the <em>Relentless'<em> holoprojector. The Korun Jedi master seemed to take pleasure in addressing everyone by their last names. "We have a mission for you, an easy one at that. The Law Elders of Bimmisaari have contacted us requesting aide. There are two Munificent-class frigates in orbit over their planet as Mar Tuuk _negotiates _for them to join the Confederacy."

"Let's get this straight," Adven cut in half a second ahead of his master, "Is there an invasion in place like on Ryloth, or are the ships there just for persuasion. Because our taskforce only has, what 3 cruisers and 2 frigates, and if this was an invasion, well let's just say I don't want a repeat of Ryloth."

"Good thinking young one," the voice of Plo Koon joined the conversation, "Yet so far none of our Intel suggests an invasion, and even if it did, we don't have anyone else to spare."

"Very well then Masters, we'll get on with it right away." Anakin bowed politely and terminated the communication.

"So, what's your plan Skydorker?" the unmistakeably sarcastic question came from Adven.

"I thought you had one?"

"Vice versa…"

"Well you should have it! After all you are the one who has to learn strategy."

"He only says that because he hardly ever has a plan, and when he does, it involves a big explosion." snipped Ahsoka, finding the perfect opportunity to annoy Anakin, "But I suggest sending in a small recon group ya know?"

Anakin began to get irritated. _As if one witty Padawan wasn't enough, they give me two!_ Aloud he said with a smirk, "Well, looks like you two," here he nodded at his Padawans, "…are taking the '_Venture_ and scouting around. We'll meet up with you in the Charros system. You have 30 standard minutes to get off this ship full stop."

Adven nodded to his master, and turned around to his fellow Padawan, "Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea… Come on!"

As the two apprentices rushed off towards their quarters, Obi-wan admonished his former student, "And what did they do to you?"

"Nothing… eh just—" Anakin stammered,

"Eh just… he's like you?" Obi-wan teased, "after all both your surnames do start with 'sky' and he is a good pilot…" then he winced, _too good for me_ "Next thing you know he's the 'Chosen Two' and your distant relative." Anakin's reaction was a frown, he had taken the last part a bit more seriously than the other man,

"Master about him…"

"Yeah, I thought we could talk about him too."

* * *

><p>Adven and Ahsoka strode through the <em>Relentless<em>' hangar bay, through the milling crowd of clone troopers and droids working on fighters, stacking crates or just resting. Coming up to a yellow fighter the two Padawans saw Artoo and Twitter welding away at the engines and exchanging several bleeps.

"Hey Twit, hurry up, we're going!" his owner chided the squat droid. With an indignant squawk the turquois astromech followed the Jedi up the _Reckless Venture's_ boarding ramp. With 10 minutes remaining till the deadline Anakin had set for them, his apprentices' ship rocketed away and with a flicker of pseudomotion jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading, I would like some comments on how I'm going though ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Scouting and Strategy

**Chapter 4: Scouting and Strategy**

A little freighter tumbles through the tunnels of hyperspace. Its two occupants, occasionally glancing out the viewports, can see the blue skies shift and change as their vehicle moves many million times the speed of light.

"Ah! I've always hated hyperspace!" Ahsoka groaned, "And we still have a third of the way to go!"

"On the bright side, we have killed 6 hours already." smirked Adven trying to make light of the situation; he hated hyperspace too.

"How are we going to scout anyways?"

"Hmm, I have a cloaking device. We'll drop out about 0.003 light years out from our system, engage the cloak, make a minor jump, and do some 'Anakin' flying."

"This is your idea? Get over there, hope they don't see us, and then practically wave 'hello'!" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"Pretty much, I thought that you would've gotten used to Anakin's plans. However I don't crash _my_ ships, only _borrowed_ ones." At this the two chuckled.

The next three hours were spent by the Padawans catching up on galactic and Jedi news, and ways they tried to prank people.

"Here we are," Adven announced as the proximity alarm chimed the 10 second warning. He wrapped his hand on the hyperdrive controls and gently pushed them. Outside the viewports the scene changed to the blackness of deep space dotted with tiny pinpricks of stars.

"Twitter, engage the cloak." Adven ordered, his faithful astromech completing the task in moments. A blue ripple ran across the ship making it invisible to both the naked eye and technological sensors And it re-entered hyperspace once again.

The ship popped back into existence after forty seconds and Adven took the controls,

"Okay!" he huffed guiding his ship toward the mottled ball in the distance, "Time for some _extremely exciting_ recognisance." The Reckless Venture quickly approached the planet of Bimmisaari, and the two Jedi could see that there was no large fleet in orbit.

"Twitty, could you get the sensors started?" Ahsoka asked gently and the little droid obliged. Gazing at the central sensor readout, the two Padawans were quickly able to determine that, indeed there were only two Munificent-class frigates in orbit.

"Just as the Intel says," Adven stated "However let's get a closer look." Without saying anything further, he threw open the throttle and the ship increased its speed.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen one of these this close!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the freighter flew merely a dozen metres off the port side of one of the frigates, "And apparently you weren't kidding when you said 'wave hello' huh?"<p>

"Nah, I wasn't kidding…" Adven replied "I remember, I was in some cantina on Abregado Rae and overheard a report on how Anakin rescued Master Koth. He popped out of hyperspace half a klick from Grievous' ship, and then basically skimmed the hull until he found a hatch."

"Oh, that's why Rex was a bit green when they got back. I thought it might've been the lights."

As the ship reached the bridge viewports, Adven turned the engines to idle and looked in. As the interior was illuminated, and the distance wasn't great, they were able to make out most of the details: the pilot droids sitting at their stations, the guards and officers walking about, and the Niemodian captain sitting in the command chair.

"That looks like Tuuk to me." Ahsoka said with disgust.

"Are you sure? I thought that all Niemodians were cowards?" Adven joked, "But If he's here, then he must have someone else doing the political' part of the negotiating…" he added more seriously.

"So, what are we doing then?"

"I have a mind to go down to the planet, drop some espionage probes, and then head for our rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at Charros, any questions?"

"No, let's do it!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… <em>

On board the _Relentless,_ Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his former apprentice were sitting in the officers' mess discussing the latter's new apprentice.

"So yes, I admit that he is a good pilot according to my standards," Anakin said, and Obi-wan coughed,

"By your standards? Anakin—"

"Yeah, at least he doesn't hate flying unlike someo—"

"Ah, I don't hate flying! I hate it when you fly!"

"Tell that to Arfour, oh and by the way, remember, 'there is no emotion only peace' and 'hate leads to the dark side' Master?"

"A-NA-KIN! I thought we were discussing your Padawan, not my attitude toward your flying!"

"As I was saying, he is a great pilot, and awesome with a lightsaber only…" here the Chosen one trailed off,

"Only he is just like you, and your other Padawan, cocky, arrogant, reckless—"

"Alright Master, I got the picture and I don't need a twenty-page list of my traits. But yes, he is a lot like me and I don't know what the council will say when they keep on hearing your exasperated sigh followed by the words 'Anakin and his Padawans have run off again'."

Here Obi-wan laughed merrily, "Anakin, have you ever considered the fact that he council might be deliberately assigning you unruly apprentices so that they only have one group to account for?"

Anakin bawled with laughter, "That explains a lot!"

* * *

><p>The Reckless Venture appeared out of hyperspace in the outer Charros System.<p>

"So, where did Master Skywalker say to meat at? After all an entire star system is a big place for a rendezvous." Ahsoka questioned.

"Dunno," her companion replied, "Why don't we widen the sensor range, when the fleet arrives we make a microjump and scare the living force out of Skydorker!"

"Ha! Let's do it!"

br /

Though the wait wasn't too long the two Padawans could hardly contain their excitement, after all, pranking a Jedi was always fun – unless you pranked Master Windu (Ahsoka learned that the hard way). As the Republic taskforce arrived, Twitter reported it and plotted their jump. Adven then pushed on the hyperdrive lever, a wide Corellian grin spreading across his features.

Anakin Skywalker stood on the command walkway of the _Relentless_, the ship had just come out from hyperspace, so naturally the thought about his apprentices' whereabouts hadn't even crossed his mind yet.

"General!" A clone sensor officer hailed, "I've picked up an anomaly!" The words were barely out of his mouth when there was a blinding flash and the _Venture_ was flying straight towards the bridge. Anakin had barely enough time to cringe before the imminent impact, however, the oncoming ship swerved away at the last second completing an insane loop around the tower and then decelerating in front of the main viewports. As everyone tried to get their breath back, a familiar voice came over the comm speaker 'If there is anyone still conscious on board this bucket, could you please clear me for landing, I need to use the fresher." The voice was familiar, yet there was something different in it, was it sarcasm?

Any other master would have been very angry, but not Anakin, not even Obi-wan, they just smirked – Adven was sure enough one of them.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you gather from your recognisance?" Anakin asked his apprentices in the briefing room of the <em>Relentless<em>.

"Ah, let's see," Adven said sticking a datacard into the holoboard, "That you have an awesome facial expression when I nearly ram you. The fact that my cloaking device works, the fact that—" he didn't finish the list as Anakin cleared his throat,

"So you suggest ramming Mar Tuuk's ship like this, and while he is stunned speechless bring in some bombers?" He said sarcastically, and then regrated it instantly "Oh no! Bad idea!"

"Nice idea, I might just use it, as to what we've learned: There is no fleet in orbit, there are only two Munis, Mar Tuuk is on board." As Adven spoke, the holoprojector displayed several images gathered from the scouting trip, "I have also dispatched some recon droids, the images and audio gained through them suggest that – at least at the moment – Mar Tuuk is not running the talks. Instead, I have reason to believe that this is our negotiator." Here a holo of a hooded figure appeared.

Ahsoka, deciding it was time to join in the conversation said, "Before any of you ask, it is not Dooku, and definitely not Ventress. In short, it isn't anyone we've seen before."

"Very well done Padawans," Obi-wan congratulated, "Do you by any chance have a brilliant, Chosen-one-styled plan?" Anakin grunted in the background, but no-one payed attention to him.

"Yeah we do," Adven smirked, "We have made a scan of the warships, and there are no life-forms except for Tuuk, so I would like to blow them into the middle of next week. I suggest we use the 'ram' trick on them, while they are stunned, we bring in one Acclamator, and one Venator, launch our bombers and their escorts, and make a run on the frigates. If they bring in reinforcements we do the same, if not we blow them up, pure and simple!"

"Well, that's quite an Anakin plan, and I—"

"… And you hate flying? Ok then, you will be commanding the back-up taskforce from the bridge of a Star Destroyer, so you won't be _flying_."

"N-n-no its n-nnot that," Obi-wan stuttered but Adven cut him off again,

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, you and Ahsoka are in charge, I'm going to the Sabacc tables." Anakin ordered and jogged off.

"Is he always like this?" Adven asked Ahsoka,

"You have no idea, come on!"

"Déjá Vu" Adven snorted and then addressed the Admiral, "Order all ships to make a jump to these coordinates, and make the arrangements for the assault. Here is what we'll need…."

* * *

><p>The Republic taskforce came out of hyperspace 0.003ly from the Saari Ha System, and Adven had called a mass briefing on the <em>Relentless.<em> The four Jedi and Yularen stood in front of the hologram pod as images of the other captains in the taskforce flickered to life.

"Alright everyone," Adven started "Shortly, I'm taking my ship, and a starfighter which I can carry on board to Bimmisaari. There I will attempt to surprise their leader. Upon receiving my transmission, the Relentless and the Mariner will come in and launch their starfighters and bombers. The objective is to destroy the two Munificent frigates. I don't care how you do it, just do it. _If _the enemy is to call in reinforcements, then we will do the same, understood?"

His reply was a chorus of "Yes Sir"s and "Understood Sir"s

"Alright then, brief your pilots and get ready, the operation starts in a quarter of a standard hour." Even though everyone seemed to understand the plan, Obi-wan was still a little shifty, "Master, I have instructed Hawk to give you a lift to the _Steadfast_, the shuttle is already prepped. Sky guy, are you coming with me are staying here?"

"Ah, I'll be leading the bombers, you know me!" Anakin replied cheerfully, "Don't get killed and May the force be with you."

"And with you masters," Ahsoka and Adven responded almost simultaneously.

Once again the two friends found themselves running to the hangar, however this time, they were leading a mission, not just spying.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Bimmisaari

Chapter 5: Battle of Bimmisaari

"Here we go!" Adven announced excitedly. The _Reckless Venture_ was about to exit hyperspace, the cloak was on, the combo cannons charged and the torpedos primed. "Ahsoka, call the fleet, tell wave one to get started."

"Already on it!" she replied

The ten-second alarm chimed and Adven prepared himself, for battle, and for victory.

"Captain! Sir!" the electronic voice of a battle droid pilot exclaimed as frantically as it could, "We are picking up an anomaly!"

"What is it?" separatist captain Mar Tuuk asked annoyed. The droid never had time to answer. There was flash of light which caused the bridge's photosensitive viewports to go opaque. When they cleared, there it was, the Reckless Venture, sitting not more than three-score meters out.

"Shields you fools!" barked Tuuk, but it was too late. The two tubes atop the _Venture_ lit up momentarily and two concussion missiles sped toward the frigate. The resulting explosion rocked the ship so severely that everyone on the bridge were flung out of their seats. When finally Mar Tuuk got to the sensor console, he couldn't help letting out a gasp. Behind the frigates, two Republic warships had appeared, their squadrons of fighters and bombers were already sweeping to the attack.

br /

"Gold squadron, form up behind me!" Anakin ordered from behind the controls of his y-wing bomber, "Red squadron, you take the frigate on the right. I'm taking the one on the left. Grey group, engage their fighters, now go!"

Red Leader, Gunnit, broke off from the main group of fighters and quickly lead his squadron toward the yet-undamaged Munificent frigate on the right. Naturally the droids commanding it launched a counterattack, but the vulture droids were ill-prepared and few. Quickly dispatching the oncoming enemy with the on-board cannons on their fighters, Red squadron reached optimal range and let loose with their proton torpedos. A couple of precise hits on the two reactors and the fuel tanks sent the ship out in a spectacular fireball.

After watching the dust settle, Gunnit turned his squadron around to see the other frigate in the same state as it's companion.

"Red Squadron checking in, all wings accounted for." He said into his comm.

"Ditto here, Greey out." Grey leader reported, "General, what about you?"

"He can't here ya," the voice of Anakin's gunner came on, "He's arguing with his apprentice about who shot the ship down, but we're fine."

br /

"Look, I am telling you Adven," Anakin said through gritted teeth, "I shot it in the portside engine!"

"Will you cut arguing with me and do a one-eighty?" his apprentice said annoyed. Anakin did so, and his jaw nearly dropped,

"That wasn't in the Intel! Yularen, tell Obi-wan to get here, NOW!"

Skywalker's reaction was quite justified, as two Providence-class Destroyers had come out of hyperspace and were bearing down on the Mariner and the Relentless.

"All wings attention! Form up behind me, delta-escort formation! Yularen, get everything else with guns into space, grid pattern!" Adven ordered, sending his ship rocketing toward the invading ships. Anakin, for once, chose to obey orders, not that he had much choice in the matter, as he didn't have a plan himself.

The separatist Destroyers launched several waves of droid starfighters to counter the oncoming Republic ones. They flew in a loose checker-piece arrangement, about a hundred fighters across and several lines deep. This pattern was usually the most effective in swamping scattered enemy units, as it provided a 'solid wall' effect.

Anakin had identified this threat shortly after they started their assault and tried to warn his apprentice, "Adven, this is Gold Leader, we won't be able to—" as usual, his Padawan cut him off.

"Ah, it'll work master," he reassured the latter, "Red, Gold and Grey squadrons, attention! Hold formation for now. Once we've cut a gash in their lines, break up and surround them from the rear, the other fighters should come around in time to do the same in front of them." He ordered.

br /

_Bridge of Providence Destroyer_

"They aren't breaking course captain," a battle droid reported.

"The chance of that wedge succeeding is 23 to 1. Press the attack." TF-1726 ordered.

br /

"They're not breaking formation if you noticed!" Anakin shouted in the comm.

"Hang in there! 200 meters and they'll be in range!" his Padawan replied

Mere seconds later blue streaks began to wiz past the cockpit of the _Reckless Venture_. The plan worked beautifully. The starfighters cut into the lines, driving a wide gash through the vulture droid formation.

"Weehoo!" Skywalker shouted as he brought down three fighters in as many seconds,

"And who said this wouldn't work master?" Ahsoka teased.

"Cut the chatter. Gold, Grey, Red, break formation and come about!" Adven ordered.

br /

TF-1726 stood as stunned as a tactical droid could. _The odds were against this working, how could it be?_ Nevertheless he had a job to do,

"Commander, Launch the shuttles, and all remaining fighters." He directed.

"Yes sir! Ah sir…"

"Yes O. M. 4. What is it?"

"A Republic fleet has just come out of hyperspace behind us!"

"Then hurry up with the extraction!" the tactical droid barked.

br /

"Adven," Anakin addressed his apprentice, "Now that Obi-wan got here, let's go blow these buckets up!"

"No wait! There is something more at stake here! They didn't try to attack our cruisers, and why are they launching shuttles?" Skyfighter was pondering the situation, "Admiral, launch everything we've got, keep the fighters busy and destroy those shuttles ASAP! The cruisers can handle the Destroyers. I'm going down to the planet."

"I read you commander. Those shuttles will be down in moments." Admiral Yularen acknowledged.

"So what do you think is going on?" Ahsoka questioned Adven.

"I think that that negotiator is more important than we thought, they are obviously trying an extraction." He replied. The _Reckless Venture_ turned around and set off towards the planet. The combined Republic forces managed to eliminate most of the fighters and all but four of the shuttles and that wasn't much of a problem.

"Twitter, take the ship down, we must outrun those shuttles!" Ahsoka ordered catching on to the plan. The freighter had cleared the atmosphere at the same time as two of the separatist shuttles; now it was a race.

"Ahsoka, stay up here, I'm going down to the boarding plate!" Skyfighter commanded as he rushed down the corridor. As the Jedi weren't aware of the whereabouts of the mysterious figure, they needed to follow the shuttles. However there was an inherent risk in such a plan: the timing had to be perfect – to the second.

"Flyboy, hang on there, we're coming in on the clearing now!" the message came through the intercom and Adven braced himself. The platform dropped down and he saw a black robed and hooded figure jump onto one of the shuttles,

"So long kid!" it scoffed. Wasting no time, Adven fired his grapnel at the shuttle's stabiliser and started winching himself in. The figure drew a blaster and aimed at the cable, however it was too slow. Just as the person was about to pull the trigger, Adven fired his own weapon hitting the powerpack. The resulting explosion gave our Jedi hero enough time to reach the fleeing vehicle and draw his lightsaber.

"Surrender, whoever you are!" he proclaimed.

"No chance Jedi!" came the rasping reply. The figure back flipped, grabbed the edge of the shuttle's rear hull, and swung into the only now opened hatch. As it did so, the shuttle swerved, causing Adven, who had been in the process of following, to lose his balance. Thinking on his feet, he activated his boot jets and fired a concussion missile from his wrist gauntlet into the stabiliser. All he had to do now was to get back on his ship, and wait till the other one crashed.

br /

"Adven, how's your mission going?" Anakin questioned his Padawan over the comlink.

"Quite alright actually, I just crashed the guy's ship. He is a force-user of some kind. Have you cleared up the mess up there?"

"Almost, and if it's a sith—"

"…Then I'll end up killing it, Skyfighter out." He said terminating the transmission.

"You sure have a way with words..." Ahsoka said.

"When you're a bounty hunter, that's part of the job requirements." Her companion said, "Twitter, take over will ya, we'll be back shortly."

The two Padawans jumped out of the ship and used the force to slow down their descent. It didn't take long to find what they were looking for, after all, how can you miss a sith?

"Look who dropped in! How should I kill first?" He mocked.

"Ah, sorry, I told Anakin that I'll do the killing today." Adven retorted.

"You fool, no one kills Dakhic!" as the acolyte said this, he made a gesture with his hand.

The two Padawans looked down to see a spherical object near their feet.

"Thermal det! Move!" Adven barked. There was no time to run, no time to dispose of the explosive, only time for one thing. Simultaneously he and Ahsoka brought up their hands in a force, sending both of them flying for about ten meters in opposite directions from each other.

"Impressive, most impressive, now let's see how you can…" Dakhic drew his blood-red lightwhip. In response Ahsoka drew her twin blades but Adven didn't move. The sith swung his weapon, the whip's tendrils curling around the Togruta Padawan's main lightsaber and wrenching it out of her hand. "Is that the best you can do youngling?" he sneered.

While the acolyte was enjoying his gloat, Adven calmly stretched out his left hand. A cable shot out from the gauntlet, looping a few times across the sith's neck.

"I wouldn't be to overconfident Dakhic," Adven admonished, "What will Dooku say about this? Oh wait, you won't know!" with that Adven lifted his right arm. The last thing Sith Acolyte Dakhic saw was a turquoise-coloured blast coming from the young man's wrist-blaster.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Well people, here is chapter 6.**

**But first, time for some author's notes:  
><strong>

**1. some of you are probably wondering about the reckless venture's appearence, if you go to my blog: "nikcentral [dot] blogspot [dot] com"** **you willl be able to find a link to a model, plus some other stuff. **

**2. Thanks to Count** **Mallet for reviewing this, and my other story, you were the first reviewer here and it's greatly appreciated.**

**3. I have a poll on my profile, I am asking whether or not I should add micro glossaries, it will be greatly appreciated if you give me your opinion.**

**4. I have also put up my services as a beta reader, you can access the details through the profile.**

_Lets shut up_ _and get on with the_ story !

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Aftermath<p>

Ahsoka stared at Adven for a moment, then at the crumpled body of Dakhic, then back at Adven. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"What are you staring at?" Adven questioned half chiding, "You've killed people before. Take Sobek, those Mandalorians, the""

"Oh yes, yes. It's not that it's just that Jedi usually kill – well they try not to – but when they kill they do it with their lightsabers…." She answered.

"Mm, well, I was lazy, and he was out of my lightsaber's reach. So yeah," Adven said non-committedly retrieving his cable.

"B-but…" Ahsoka stuttered.

"Look here," he said turning around toward her in full seriousness, "I have spent six years roaming the under-fringes of the galaxy. I have met many people, shady, respectable or otherwise. My sources also reported on Jedi and situations involving them. And there is one thing I have come to recognise, the Jedi cannot survive – don't interrupt – cannot survive the way they act now. The times are changing – the times to follow rules blindly, the times for ceremony and ritual have passed. The time has come for opportunity – yes it is still important to not lose who you are – but getting killed in the process is not the way to do it."

"You sound like a—" Ahsoka accused indignantly.

"Like what? Like a Sith? Like a Separatist? No, I sound like a person who wants to survive the war! Here is an example; Nine months ago, there was this guy named Tal Merrik. He was on this ship with Duchess Kryze, Obi-wan and Anakin. The long and short was that Merrik was part of Death Watch, he killed several people on board the ship, kidnapped the Duchess, and threatened to blow the whole thing up! Obi-wan negotiated with the guy for close on an hour not willing to stab that vile thing. And I believe they would've gone on standing like that until one of them dropped of exhaustion! Luckily Anakin came up and ended the situation quite nicely, but you decide, who was right and who was wrong." Adven finished his fiery speech out of breath. Ahsoka still wasn't quite convinced, but she was sure that she overreacted initially.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I want to go back to my quarters, have a warm shower and then challenge Anakin to a game of Force Sabacc." With Adven's joke, the tension seemed to ease and the two Padawans walked back to the ship, beginning to bicker as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

><p>The Reckless Venture touched down on the hangar bay deck with a metallic thud. The boarding platform lowered, and Adven and Ahsoka stepped off of it. They looked around and quickly spotted a certain yellow Delta-7B interceptor nose in through the atmosphere barrier opposite them. Anakin got out of his ship's cockpit and smiled,<p>

"Glad you are here in one piece." He said.

"86 Skydorker…" was Adven's reply.

"Whaat, oh I get it, ninety-three, how's that?" Anakin quickly recovered.

"Well I also shot down a few shuttles, and killed an acolyte. Draw?"

"Fine draw, and you say you killed someone?" Anakin questioned curiously.

"Mmhmm here," Adven pulled a handle off his belt and offered it to his master.

"I guess it was that guy's weapon," then Anakin turned to the side and activated it, "Ah, a lightwhip, I guess now we can do some training."

"Training tomorrow, I want dinner!" The two Padawans chorused.

"Fine, run along with you, you starving rancors!" Anakin growled fainting hurt.

* * *

><p>"Master! I need to talk to you!" Ahsoka called down the corridor. Adven had gone to his quarters and Anakin was about to do the same.<p>

"What is it snips?" he acknowledged.

"I need to talk to you. And privately if possible." He said. Anakin raised his eyebrow but took her to a nearby lounge.

"Now, what's troubling you?"

"Ah master, honestly it's Adven."

"Really? What about him?" Anakin queried, this time both eyebrows shooting up.

"Well you see…" here Ahsoka went on to recount their battle with Dakhic and the conversation she'd had with the other Padawan after the confrontation "…and so I'm not sure, about him. He seemed to reason quite well. But his sounded like a sith. After all, isn't the Jedi Code there for a reason?"

Anakin let out a deep sigh, "Ahsoka, I see you haven't learned this lesson on your own, so I'm gonna teach it to you. Oh, and if obi-wan catches me doing it, he would have a fit. You remember the Malevolence? Well, if I haven't gone after Padmé, then we wouldn't have destroyed it. Try to remember how many missions have succeeded because I or you didn't follow orders. Try to imagine how many people would have been dead now if I or you weren't willing to let go of someone." Anakin paused to take a breath, and looked at Ahsoka. She seemed to understand so far, "The Jedi Code is far from being always right. You know how it says that you are not supposed to kill a person if they aren't about to kill you that instant? Well try to imagine this. You are fighting a sith, maybe say Dooku or Ventress. During the fight you manage to knock their lightsaber out of their hand. What do you do that instant? Do you take a step back and say 'oh, I'll wait until you'll pick that saber up or just force-choke me' or do you just slice their brains?

Ahsoka looked at her master and asked timidly, "So are you saying that Adven was right?"

"Yup, in fact, once this war is over, and if the Jedi don't reform the code, I have half a mind to take some people to another galaxy and start a new Jedi order…." Whether Anakin was serious, we shall never know. But those words stuck with Ahsoka for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Adven had gotten two of his wishes, he was wearing clean clothes, no armour, and was sitting in the officer's mess over a good dinner.<p>

"Sho, whatsth your plan for da week?" he asked his masters – Obi-wan had joined them recently – between mouthfuls.

"I don't have anything planned for tonight, but I would like to start learning how to fight against a lightwhip, maybe tomorrow?" Obi-wan said.

"Sure, I'd be glad to start teaching you, oh and Anakin, I was gonna challenge you to some Force Sabacc after dinner."

"What! Padawan! There is to be no gamb—" the bearded master protested, but Anakin agreeing with his apprentice cut him off,

"Challenge accepted. But we have to problems: we don't have a deck, and I don't know anyone else who will play with us."

"Shouldn't be a problem, I have a deck and chips on my ship, and I bet Rex knows how to play, if not, then we'll teach him." Adven reassured with a grin.

Anakin grinned. Ahsoka smirked. And Obi-wan slapped himself in the face. Then he stood up, and rapidly exited the mess hall, muttering something about killing and people whose names started with the letter 'a'.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 6! I am planning this story having at least 8-10 more chapters. If things go according to plan, I'll do these weekly.<strong>

**CC-645  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Smuggled In

**Dear readers, sorry about the two-week delay in update, as a compensation, this chapter is double the length of the average one.**

**Here begins the second part of my story, the part to which my original title reffered to.**

**Though some of you may already guess some of the upcoming events, I believe I am going to surprise you with a lot more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: Secrets of Mortis <strong>

**Chapter 7: Smuggled in**

It was a routine day on board the Relentless. Clone naval officers sat at their stations or walked to and fro through the bridge. A certain Jedi Padawan stood three-quarters of the way down the bridge's command walkway.

"What news from the sentry line?" Adven queried lazily, still gazing at the stars outside the viewport.

"Quiet as a Korriban Tomb." Ahsoka replied metaphorically. Her squadron had just finished their 3-hour shift in the outer system.

"Well, that's how we want it to be, isn't it? However I'd like some excitement." Adven had barely finished speaking as Admiral Yularen walked up to the two Padawans,

"Commanders, we are picking up a distress signal. It is coming from the Wild Space region and is not used by our forces." He green-clad human reported.

"Thank you admiral," Adven acknowledged. His hand dipped into a compartment on his utility belt coming out with a hand-held hologram projector, "Kenny, 'Dorker. Get up to the comm centre, we have an unknown distress sig from Wild Space, Skyfighter over and out." five minutes later the Aft Bridge's turbolift doors slid open to reveal a slightly irritated Obi-wan and a smirking Anakin,

"Kid, I begin to really like your company," Anakin joked, "Now, what's this sig?" Adven waved Yularen forward and the admiral stepped up to the hologram pod,

"The call originated from the Chrelythiumn system. The code hasn't been received in a while now. After performing some checks we have determined that it matches…" here he trailed off.

"Mortis!" breathed Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka simultaneously. Adven looked at them curiously, but before he could say anything, Obi-wan interrupted him,

"Wits, tell you later, we need to speak to the council, and now!"

# # #

"I thought that the Mortis affair was over and done with," Mace grimaced in the hologram.

"Do not assume anything, master Windu." Poked Adven, imitating Yoda's voice. Mace was about to turn up the intensity of his glare and bring it to bare on the young, disrespectful, obnoxious, and otherwise S_kywalker-like_ Padawan. Before the Korun master could say anything though, Yoda chimed in, chuckling,

"Well master Windu, heed the Padawan's advice and my wisdom you should, yes. Wiser he is than you, knows how to laugh at me he does, and pays more attention to me teachings more then you he does too, hmm yes." Yoda delivered the second sentence facing his fellow Jedi and tapping him on the ankle with his gimer stick.

"Kha-khum," Obi-wan cleared his throat, "I was wondering if we could return to the matter at hand," he gently suggested.

Mace sent him a dark look, gave Yoda a death glare, and then turned back to the holoprojector, "I suppose you should go and investigate, maybe Mortis isn't done with you yet. I –" the Jedi Master turned swiftly to one side and bellowed "Padawan, out of here now!" Ten seconds later, after a few more simular commands, he turned back to the images of the four Jedi and barked "Coruscant out!"

###

"That's the shortest Council briefing I've ever attended!" Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. But then he decided to get back to the point, "So I assume this means that we are going to investigate, right?"

"We?" Obi-wan questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Me, you and Ahsoka are going, but Adven and the ships are staying right here, and awaiting further orders." The indignant shriek of protest from the others only partially surprised him, but he wasn't changing his mind, not by a longshot.

The following five minutes saw the four Jedi engage in a noisy and barely civilized argument, even involving three drawen lightsaber hilts. Obi-wan's major argument – the one that he kept on repeating in various word arrangements – was that if Mortis had more business with them, it was with the original group, and that including another person would change the course of the necessary events. Finally, and after realising that if he didn't do something his three opposing Jedi would ignite their weapons to prove the point, he decided to pull rank,

"Under authority of the Jedi High Council, and as a High General of the Grand Army of the Republic, I hereby order Jedi Senior Padawan and Commander in the G. A. R, Adven-Turus Skyfighter to say on board this vehicle and assume temporary executive command until our return or further notice from myself." Obi-wan paused for breath, wondering if he'd missed something, and then he got it – his former apprentice, though not the best negotiator, was an extremely proficient haggler, "Also, under previously stated authority I hereby order Jedi Knight and General, Anakin Skywalker, and his apprentice, Jedi Padawan and Commander, Ahsoka Tano to accompany me on this mission."

Obi-wan turned around smugly and called over his shoulder, "Departure at 0800 tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" Anakin and Ahsoka stood mouths agape, never, never had Master Kenobi resorted to invoking his authority to specify who would attend which mission. Than the two's expressions changed to match the one of their companion. Adven stood, eyes on fire, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, lips moving silently with the worst insults from around the galaxy. Then, suddenly, his expression changed, a malicious grin spread across his face, "So, you want to play dirty Kenobi," he hissed, "Well, two can play at that game." He stormed off toward the turbolift, leaving the others once again standing stunned and mouths agape.

###

That evening Adven was lying on his bunk in his quarters on board the Relentless. His Right hand held a datapad while his left one typed in the final bits of code. It was long past _lights out_, and he was beginning to yawn. For the rest of the day he had busied himself with starship _maintenance._ It wasn't difficult to convince everyone that he liked fixing things and that it helped him concentrate, given the amount of similarities between him and Anakin. In truth however, he had been surreptitiously equipping each and every vehicle in the hangar and every single escape pod on board the cruiser with an ingenious device.

The device was hardwired into the main computer of each starship, concealed as an extra processor, and very hard to detect – unless you were THE expert in mechanics and were looking exactly for it. In short, Obi-wan would never find it, let alone be able to remove it. This little gadget established a kind of slave-circuit remote control over a ship, and would override even manual command.

Adven let a self-satisfied smile cross his face, now _he_ was the boss. He was about to put his datapad on his nightstand and call it a night when he heard a noise originating from the vent above. His senses flared to full alertness in half a heartbeat, and seconds later he saw the grating covering the square whole in the room's ceiling lift up and get moved aside.

Self-defence instincts kicking in, he placed his left hand on his bunk and pushed himself up and off. Using the momentum from the swing he propelled the datapad with deadly accuracy at the as-yet unseen assailant. In the half-second of confusion the manoeuvre bought him, Adven scooped up his blaster of the nightstand and pointed it up into the vent.

"Heeesh! You're gonna wake the whole fleet up!" grumbled a quiet, feminine voice.

"Ahsoka? Whaa?" Adven's confusion was quite justified, after all, it wasn't normal to find fellow Padawans drop out of your bedroom vents at one in the morning.

"Shh, quiet! Sky guy's orders, I'm supposed to smuggle you onto our transport. Meet me in the vent junction A34 above the rear hangar after you get your gear and weapons. No other supplies necessary, I got the extra rations and camping gear." Ahsoka finished whispering her orders and disappeared through the vents again.

Merely fifteen minutes later the armour-clad figure of Adven crawled stiffly to the designated rendezvous. The tunnels weren't big enough for remotely comfortable movement and Adven found himself hitting some part of his body or other against the plasteel vents. He had exhausted his vast collection of galactic curse words and was about to start again when he finally reached the place.

"What's the plan?" he whispered.

"That's the hard part, the ship's on lockdown." She hissed in irritation.

"Not a problem, which one are we taking?"

"That one." Ahsoka pointed to the _Twilight._

"Okay, this should do it," Adven pulled a compact datapad out of his belt compartment and started tapping in commands.

'What are you doing?" his fellow Padawan asked, interested.

"Well … um … how to say…" Skyfighter stuttered, "I've rigged up all the ships here, and the cruiser's central computer, to follow remote commands, I'm currently sealing off the hangar and deactivating the sensors. Now that that's done, I'm overriding the lock on the Twilight's boarding ramp and, voila!"

"Never threaten to leave behind a determined mando on a mission!" Ahsoka said admiringly dropping the vent.

"Ah, actually I think I might have that from the 'Solo' line." Adven replied doing the same.

The two Padawans reached the ship without incident and went up the ramp.

"So, what's the plan know?" Adven asked again.

"You haul up in the escape pod, try to shield your presence, when we are an hour into hyperspace, I'll signal you. Shut off the hyperdrive disengage module, and come out. Then I suggest you stun Master Kenobi before he can give you a lecture of a lifetime, and then you'll be able to enjoy some 18-or-so hours of hyperspace before we reach Mortis." Ahsoka laid out the rest of the operation. Adven agreed. He found the escape pod and settled in to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p>"PADAWAN!" the exclamation woke Adven up with a start. That voice was Obi-wan's, and there was no doubt it was directed at him. Quickly Adven keyed his micro datapad to take over command of the freighter, he drew his blaster and came out.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Obi-wan fumed just inside the boarding ramp, "I thought I gave you explicit instructions, explicit instructions, nay, even an order to stay behind!"

"Hold your bantha's Kenny," Adven said in surreal calm, as if mocking the older master's usual voice, "I thought that Master Anakin would've taught you a few lessons about following orders…"

Kenobi gaped at him for a moment, _was the blasted fool baiting him?_ "Padawan! Get … off … this ... ship … NOW!"

"Or what?" Adven gestured casually and the boarding ramp retracted and sealed.

"Or I take another ship and leave you behind some other way!"

"So naïve, can't we settle this the _civilized_ way, through _peaceful negotiations._"

"What negotiations! I've already given you several reasons to stay behind!" Kenobi all but roared, his blue lightsaber sizzling into life.

"I believe," Adven stated calmly, gently tapping his forearm with his blaster pistol, "That you only gave one reason – a lame one at that – just in various variations. To all of which, here is my answer: I wasn't supposed to _interfere,_" here he snorted, "…interfere in Mortis Affairs the first time, and I wasn't there. If I'm not supposed to interfere with the Mortis affairs this time, I wouldn't be on your ship – or the call would've come when I wasn't here."

Anakin sighed with relief, surely the reason of the statement wouldn't get lost on his stubborn former master. But the aforementioned master wasn't willing to oblige. His voice calmer, and his blade a few centimetres lower he spoke,

"But I outrank you in the military, I outrank you in the Jedi order—" he didn't get to finish his lecture as Adven interrupted sharply,

"And I hold all the other cards. I have wired all the vehicles on board this ship with override mechanisms, if you wanted to take another ship without me, you wouldn't even get the repulsorlifts started. And you couldn't count on Anakin to disable the device, because he's on my side in this argument." At the end of this statement, Anakin nodded in agreement and activated his own weapon.

"YOU!" Obi-wan shrieked losing all Jedi control. He gripped his lightsaber with both hands and leaped towards the unruly apprentice. Adven made no motion to his lightsabers. He didn't flinch, he just drew his second blaster pistol and began, precisely, professionally and scientifically to fire away at the mad master. He did it with such efficiency that Anakin could only stand astonished. Sure, he'd faced several blaster-wielding bounty hunters, some of them managed to hold their ground against even him – the chosen one. But this, this was pure art. Within 20 shots Adven managed to force his opponent's blade away from his torso. When the opening presented itself, Skyfighter coolly sighted along one barrel, and shot a high-powered stun blast at the other man's unprotected chest.

The shock was evident on Obi-wan's face as he crumpled to the ground. Surprisingly, his other two companions didn't say anything.

"Nice shot kid, now I can take the controls." Anakin grinned, "Take Kenny to a bunk and come up to the bridge, I believe we owe you a story."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Obi-wan's eyes opened. He was lying on something soft. Yes, it was a bed. <em>Why was he on a bed?<em> He groaned.

"W-wh-what happened?" he managed to mumble, and then everything came back to him. Adven's rebellion, his own anger, his fight with the youth and then blackness. "Blast, those stun bolts pack a punch!" He dragged himself up to the bridge. He could see the blue tunnels of hyperspace outside the viewports. He could see the three other Jedi lounging around in their seats. Apparently they were engaged in some discussion.

"So the Daughter gave Ahsoka her life force?" Adven mused, "I wonder… Sky guy, have you checked her midi-chlorian count after that incident?"

"Ah, no why?" and then understanding spread across Anakin's face, "You think she may be more powerful now?"

In response, Adven turned to the bulkhead against which Obi-wan was now leaning, "Hello master Kenobi, nice dreams?"

Obi-wan coughed, _was this insolent brat now teasing him?_ No, he was at fault, he had to fix things now, "I slept all right Padawan, can you use a slightly lesser blast next time though?" _Ah, the joke should settle the situation, he wasn't angry anymore_.

"I'm glad. Now tell me master, to all Padawans get basic training in healing?"

"Only the basic principles, why?" the ginger haired human supplied.

For an answer Adven drew out a vibroknife and made a small cut near his wrist. He came over to Obi-wan, but the Jedi master wasn't able heal it. Next he walked over to Anakin. Due to the Chosen One's strength in the Force, he was able to heal the wound. After that, Adven made another cut, on his other hand and walked over to Ahsoka. After a minute she too was able to heal the cut.

"Well then, that proves my theory." Adven said proudly. It took some time for the others to realize the implications of what he meant, but when they did, they – to his surprise – didn't argue in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The next eighteen hours of hyperspace travel were spent by the group talking about times old and new, intergalactic news and Temple gossip, mechanical details and starship designs, and various other titbits.<p>

The proximity alarm pinged and Adven, who was up in the cockpit, bowled into the intercom, "All hands on deck, reversion in five minutes!" Sure enough the others dragged themselves out of their cabins and stubbled groggily up to take their seats.

"We ready?" the eager pilot asked. A ragged chorus of 'yes' and 'ready' was his reply as he settled into his seat and prepared to meat Mortis. "Here we go!"

The starlines shrank back into stars and for a moment the Twilight seemed to be the only solid larger than a grain of space dust for light years around.

"What do we do now?" Adven pondered their next course of action, but he needn't have worried. Had Anakin not told him of this occurrence he might've considered trying to find the source of the problem, but as it was he simply sat calmly when the ship's systems seemed to flicker out. Sure enough they came back online just a minute later and the group could see the crystal-like shape of the Mortis monolith looming in front of them. A brilliant white light radiated from the centre of the monolith and the Twilight started moving towards the Force portal. They were entering the realm of Mortis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's disobedience bumped up to the next level ;3 At least Obi-wan is wise enough not to pursue the matter further.<strong>

* Future chapters may - or may not - be of this length, but I have a lot of content to go through on Mortis, so, in the words of master Yoda, "Difficult to see, Always in motion is the future, and many possible futures there are..."

CC-645


	8. Chapter 8: Visions

**Well, chapter eight, bright and early.**

**This chapter marks a milestone for me: This chapter contains my first attempt at writing a first-person perspective. And my first attempt at writing the strange inhabitants of Mortis. I'd really appreciate if you told me how I did.**

Chapter 8: Visions

"Aghhh, Again!" Groaned Anakin, "Why does the ship need to land with me unconscious?"

"Because if you were conscious then we wouldn't land, we'd crash!" said a voice from behind him.

"Stow it, Adven." Anakin groaned again, "but at least now we know where we are and sort of know what to expect."

"Right, the understatement of the millennia." Obi-wan added sarcastically.

"How about we cut the quarrels and go and see what's around." Ahsoka suggested forcefully

The group made their way down the boarding ramp of the Twilight and looked around. After the Father's death, Mortis began to die. His tower they saw, looked as if two squadrons of y-wings used it for target practice. The giant crystal that graced its summit lay in shards at the base of the ruined structure.

"Wow, that's a speco wreck!" called Adven. The others nodded. The storm clouds began to move in.

"Great! Mortis thunderstorms!" grumbled Anakin, "And they have force-lightning instead of the regular kind! We must find shelter or we'll be drenched and scorched." The others chose to follow his advice and they all moved into the ruins of the Father's Tower.

Inside, the previously elaborate halls were crumbling. Many a ceiling had caved in. Many a wall had shattered and fallen. However the persistent four managed to find a more-or-less intact room. By chance or purpose, it was the very bedroom in which Anakin had spent his first night here.

"Brings back memories…." Anakin muttered.

"Alright group, pay attention for a sec," Obi-wan tried to explain, "There is a likely possibility that you will have a dream of some kind. Do not be afraid, but beware: they are not accidental." .

The group acknowledged his advice with a nod from the Padawans and a 'you bet ya' look from Anakin. The Jedi rolled out their bedrolls and settled in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Obi-wan's perspective, Mortis:<em>

My eyes opened. I did not know why I awoke at this time in the night. A quick glance at my companions revealed that they were sound asleep, and then I heard it,

"Obi-wan," a voice called out to me, "Obi-wan I see you're back."

"Master Qui-Gon?" I questioned. The last time I fell asleep on Mortis I had a vision of my master's force-ghost, looks like I was having one again. However, contrary to the last time, my saber stayed on my belt. "Why are we here again?"

"The Force, my former Padawan. The Force is not done with you yet." He answered my question, only prompting another one from me.

"Why? What? What are we doing here? And what in the galaxy is this place! I want some answers master!" I had never talked like this to my master in real life, and I normally wouldn't dream of it, but there was much at stake here, too much at stake.

"Still the inquisitive type," he laughed at me, "Look the answers are: Soon; Soon; To finish what has started millennia ago and I told you already, a conduit through which the entire living Force of the universe flows." I think he genuinely tried to explain, but what he said only mystified me even more.

"Master, I still don't understand." I tried again.

"Obi-wan, the Jedi have slightly misread the 'Chosen One' prophecy. You, no your whole team, is here to make sure that the real one can be fulfilled."

I was stunned, surely I must've misheard him. He couldn't have meant what I thought he did. I opened my mouth to ask him but he interrupted me,

"Obi-wan, all will be revealed tomorrow. The events will transpire as they must. Do not hinder them, and everything will be set to right." With that solemn warning, his force-ghost flickered out. I pondered my master's words for a few minutes when I finally realised the fruitlessness of this task. I went back to sleep feeling a whole lot calmer and knowing that I was doing everything right.

* * *

><p><em>Anakin's perspective, Mortis<em>:

I woke up with a start, someone had been calling my name. Still drowsy I couldn't identify the voice but I feared the worst. The last time a had a dream on Mortis, it was the Son pretending to be my mother, but he was dead, wasn't he?

"Anakin," the voice called again, and this time I could place it. It was Master Jinn, the person who first found me on Tatooine. I had not seen him in twelve years, well actually I saw some force spectre some months back, here in fact, on Mortis.

"Anakin, I'm so proud of you. You faced your destiny here, only thing you have to do is do it again in the galaxy." his words where cryptic, but so were many a Jedi's.

"I'm … I don't get it, if I'm done here, then why am I here? And will someone finally tell me what this blasted prophecy thing is!"

"Patience, in time you shall know. However I will reveal one thing: The Prophecy of the Chosen One is not what the Jedi think it is. Your friends are here to help it come to pass." As he finished his sentence, Qui-Gon's spectre faded away, leaving me with the echo of words "May the Force be with you, Master Anakin."

Knowing the strange ways of Mortis, and knowing that the Father wasn't here to ask him questions of, I simply rolled over in my thermal blankets and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ahsoka's perspective, Mortis:<em>

That voice, that voice that I dreaded for several nights after my first trip to Mortis. It was like my voice, only with the power of the force behind it, and a touch of something else, taunting maybe? It was this voice that now called out to me,

"Child, you are back…"

Instantly I jumped up, drawing and igniting both my saber and shoto.

"Yes I'm back, and what do you want?" I snarled, baring my teeth.

"I want to help you," my _future_ form said, calmly what's more.

"Well I don't want anyone's help here. Last time I got help, I turned to the dark side. So I'd really appreciate it if you vanished into thin air about now." Seriously, how can she be my future, I'm sure I'd change my style when I become a Jedi knight.

"The darkness that lingered here has now left child, you may ask freely,"

_Oh I will…_ I think to myself, "Then tell me, why did you say 'you will never see your future if you remain his student' the last time we met?" I questioned.

"There are certain futures were your Master turns to the dark side. He will eliminate the Jedi, you may be among them." Her ahem, my voice seemed stranger now, almost sad.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" I question, my lightsabers move from the guard position I was holding to a more relaxed stance.

"That will be up to you," my future replies quietly, "You will see more soon, be strong my little self." As she faded, I saw the tendrils of a vision beginning swirl around be.

I felt scared, I had a bad feeling as it were about something. In the mists of the vision I could see the High Council chambers. The doors opened and my master walked in, he wore a black cloak, and his hood was up. _Black, he never wore a black cloak when he was around me. _A youngling rushed from behind a chair,

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" his panicked voice asked. _Too many of who? Droids but they couldn't? Even younglings could handle droids._ My master drew his lightsaber. I tried to convince myself that he was going to defend against an attacker, but I knew that I was wrong. I shut my eyes tight to avoid the coming death, but the vision changed. A creepy guy with a pale and ugly face and a red lightsaber was perched on the Chancellor's podium, his blade locked with Yoda's. _What! Sith in the Senate! But, Dooku did tell Master Kenobi that the sith were controlling the senate._ The scene changed again and my mouth dropped open. "No!" I tried to scream, but words failed me, "The Jedi, they will never … that can't happen, I'm a JEDI! NOOO!" The vision ended abruptly, I was surprised that my frantic screaming didn't wake the others up, but I decided to take advantage of that, the last thing I needed were questions. I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Adven's perspective, Mortis.<em>

I woke up from some kind of noise. Having a Mandalorian father pays of sometimes. Barely had my eyes opened and I was already charging to my feet, drawing my blaster and lightsaber and scanning the room for intruders.

"Welcome friend," a voice called out to me. It was male, I guess an old male, but it had on odd echo to it, not like a normal echo no, it was as if several identical voices spoke at once. My eyes flicked across the room again, seeking the intruder. Finding nothing I began to wonder what it was that I heard when my mind finally caught up to me. I remembered that people on Mortis get visions. But all I heard was a voice! I relaxed a little. After all, I couldn't do anything against a vision.

"Welcome friend…" the voice repeated, I turned, and there beside a crack in one of the walls stood a tall figure. I shouldn't say it stood, it floated half a meter above the floor. I couldn't see the figure's feet, and it seemed to shimmer. Part of my technical mind began flipping through various types of image casters and holograms, trying to determine what this thing was. All of my thoughts must've taken less than a second because the figure spoke again, continuing his first sentence.

"I am glad to see another Jedi, and to see your friends return here."

"Thank you for the kind welcome," I said politely, "But this happens to be my first time here and I would like to now a few things, like who are you?"

"I am a force-ghost," the figure replied, and comprehension dawned on me. Anakin had told me that when the Father died his body faded away. "Yes, you are right, your insight serves you well." The Father replied, sensing my unspoken thoughts. I scowled and tightened my mental shields. Maybe I wasn't raised as a conventional Jedi but I knew a thing or to when it came to Jedi training.

"I know why my friends came here the first time – to see if Anakin was the Chosen One – but why are we here again? You and your kids are … ahem … dead. Anakin, we know, is the Chosen One. This planet is dying. Why am I here?" I know it wasn't the best thing to say, but it could've been far worse. I could've told that guy he rivals Yoda for the 'weirdest old guy' award. He didn't seem to mind. He just replied in the mystical manner of dudes who have lived more than eight hundred years.

"Aa, I see you have the temper of your master and fellow Padawan. I see I wasn't wrong in choosing…." His words deeply puzzled me, what did he mean by '_I see I wasn't wrong in choosing'?_ I decided to ask again,

"I still don't understand, can you explain?"

"All in good time my friend. Soon you will understand. But now, sleep, you shall have a busy day tomorrow." He waved his hand and my vision began to fade away. The last thing I remember before sleep took me was a distinct urging to go somewhere in the morning, and a brief image of the path there.


	9. Chapter 9: The Third One

Chapter 9: The Third One

_Third-person perspective, Mortis_

The next morning came bright and clear, as if there wasn't a tremendous thunderstorm during the night.

"I'm beginning to get frustrated with how unreliable the weather is here." Obi-wan muttered stretching his arms.

"Some might say that's part of the appeal." Anakin joked, remembering a similar conversation the last time he was here.

"Ready to move out and explore?" Obi-wan questioned. Ahsoka gave him a groggy reply as she got up, and Anakin simply nodded.

"Adven! Get up you lazy… Adven?" Anakin stared for a moment at the place where his second Padawan had settled down for the night.

"What is it?" His master enquired.

"Adven he's … he's not here…."

Obi-wan's face grew quickly worried, he pulled out his comlink and spoke urgently into it,

"Adven do you copy? …Adven do you read? This is Obi-wan Kenobi, code eight-one-five, all Jedi acknowledge." Still there was no reply, so Anakin took charge of the situation,

"Alright split up! Obi-wan, you go check the ridges in the south, Snips you have north, I'm going east. Meet back here at 1500. Report in if you find or see anything that shouldn't belong there, and that includes force-ghosts, now go!" Anakin didn't give anyone a chance to respond and raced off in his chosen direction.

"Always on the move…" Obi-wan huffed, jogging away to the south. Ahsoka followed his example and soon the three Jedi had left their campsite far behind.

"Agrrh!" Adven groaned, pulling himself up the side of the cliff, "I should've listened to Obi-wan." He had already free-climbed a hundred meters up a steep cliff face and he had a third of the way to go. "But still…" he remarked to himself, "even if this is a wild bantha chase, I'll get some exercise. Having a jetpack can be a drawback."

He made his tedious way further up the rock face, slowly but steadily approaching his destination.

"I'm never ever doing anything like that again!" he mumbled, conquering the last few meters with the aid of his grappling cable. The cave Adven was in overlooked a junction of two valleys meeting at the foot of the mountain at an obtuse angle. The cave's domed ceiling towered two-score meters above the floor and it was overgrown with ivy and moss.

"Welcome friend…" came a – by now all too familiar – voice.

"_Well at least this idea wasn't my imagination." _ Adven thought to himself. He looked around searching for the Father. Great was his surprise when he saw not one but three figures. There was the Father of course, looking just like he did the night before standing in the centre of the cave. To his right stood a man, in Jedi tunics and with shaggy grey hair. To his left stood a person the like of which Adven had never seen before, and somehow – even though the figure felt strongly light – he didn't want to see her again.

"Old man," Adven addressed the Father, "You told me I was gonna find answers soon, well the way I see it, this is soon. I know your name, but who are these two? Why are they here? Why am I here? Heck, why is everyone here? And WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Patience!" the father counselled. This served only to inflict even more strain on the already strained patience of the Padawan.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," the grey-haired guy introduced himself.

"Master Jinn. Ah yes, Master Kenobi's teacher. Well at least there is one person who can relate to my situation here." This line was carefully considered and delivered; Adven hoped to show his displeasure – though they could probably sense it anyway – and at the same time get some clue to what was actually going on by provoking the three force-ghosts. Though this technique worked brilliantly on various underworld figures, it didn't help with painfully serene Jedi masters and weird force-creatures.

"You are here because the Jedi order needs you—" the father began, but Adven who was quite annoyed butted in,

"Then why am I here in a cave, on some half-dead planet that hardly exists!"

"This is what will happen to the Jedi order in just under two years…." The father stated, not even noticing the outburst. Skyfighter let out a gasp as the morning mists coalesced around him into a disturbing vision.

_I will not look!_ He told himself as the Force reeked of pain and death, but nevertheless he saw. He way Jedi Knight after Jedi knight, Jedi Master after Jedi Master and many a Padawan get murdered my their own clone troops.

"Execute order 66!" said a hologram of a cloaked and hooded figure. Somehow Adven thought he knew who it was, Palpatine.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the young Padawan yelled in rage as he saw clones march up the Processional Way and storm the Jedi Temple, slaughtering all within. Adven fell to the floor, unable to take the pain and grief and despair. Suddenly the scene changed. It was a volcanic planet, and two Jedi, one in light robes, one in black. Both had blue lightsabers, and they clashed them furiously.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Adven bellowed. He didn't bother calming himself with useless 'what if's, he knew who the combatants were. Only two men in the entire galaxy could fight like that. Only Jedi used blue lightsabers. Only one Jedi wore black robes. Only one Jedi could match the other blow for blow on end.

"Obi-wan, Anakin." He gasped out weakly. A deep sorrow settled in his heart. That fight wasn't a joke. And out of the two people who were fighting, Anakin was the one most likely fall to the dark side. Various other images flashed before Adven's eyes, visions of other Jedi being killed, visions of scarred planets, visions of all-out war.

When the vision dissipated Adven found himself crouching in the cave on Mortis, clutching his head in both hands.

"Was that wise?" Qui-Gon questioned his companions.

"There was no other way to tell him." The daughter said, voice laced with deep regret.

"Alright," Adven barked, regaining a miniscule amount of composure, "what am I supposed to do? I can't single-handedly wipe out an entire clone army. And killing the sith was Anakin's job…." Here he faltered, "Speaking of, he was supposed to be the chosen one! He was supposed to destroy the sith! Not join them! Bring Balance to the force! Not leave it in darkness!" His hands clenched into fists, "I'm gonna skewer that no good—"

"The chosen one you say?" the Father questioned calmly, and so all the more irritatingly, "Wrong I the Jedi were. Wrong I was. Wrong everybody was. Misread the prophecy was."

"Well, why am I here? I certainly ain't sky guy's replacement!" Adven questioned indigently, "And oh, there is so much I can do to save the galaxy in a random cave." He added sarcastically.

"Adven," Qui-Gon sighed, "Bring the others to the tombs, there we shall explain the real meaning of the prophecy. But for now you must obtain what you will need to fulfil your destiny."

Adven blinked in confusion but he didn't get a chance to speak. The three force-ghosts stretched out their arms, palms facing Adven. A bright light began to glow around him. Slowly the light's intensity grew more intense and the force-ghosts faded out. With each passing moment Adven could feel his strength grow more and more until he blacked out from the shear intensity of the light and the power within him.

_Elsewhere on Mortis,_

Anakin was walking, not his favourite pastime but at least it allowed him to get some exercise.

"What the!" he exclaimed in confusion as he reeled back from a sudden flash in the force. Instinctively his left wrist flew up to his mouth but as it got there he already heard his former master's voice over the comm

"Yes I sensed it Anakin,"

"What was it?" the latter replied.

"I have no idea, but you feel it?"

"Yes," another voice came on, "Adven's presence, it's much stronger, just like master Skywalker's…"

"You sure snips?" her master queried.

"Positive, I don't know what's going on, but at least he won't be hard to find." The Togruta signed off and Anakin lowered his hand down, _what trouble did we get in this time?_

_Meanwhile on Coruscant_

Master Yoda sat in his private chambers, deep in thought.

"Hmm, sense something I do…" he said to his companion eyes still closed.

"What is it Master Yoda?" Plo Koon's gravelly voice asked the older master.

"With Skywalker's group it is, sense young Adven's presence far more clearly I do. Matches it does, the intensity of Anakin, hmm…."

"Now that you mention it, I see what you mean, but this is not supposed to happen, is it?"

"Not usually, but there's a first time for everything…" another voice joined in. The two Jedi masters opened their eyes to see there before them, a figure of an old friend.

"Qui-Gon," Yoda whispered, he had heard the other's voice on previous occasions but never had the elderly master seen his long-dead friend.

"Yup, who did you think it was?" the force-ghost of Qui-Gon joked, "Old friend, I need a favour…."

_Back on Mortis,_

"Gpphhh…" Adven moaned, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" he wondered silently, "And why do I sense that Anakin is, at this moment saying 'where is that blasted kid' hmm?" he added aloud.

"That's because you are now much stronger in the Force…" came a calm voice.

"Qui-Gon? Can you explain? Seriously I was never much for riddles,"

"Neither was I at your age, nor your master for that matter." the older man – ahem ghost – said kindly, "The Jedi have misread the prophecy of the Chosen One. For it doesn't state _one, _it states _ones._ The Force could not accomplish its task with just one person, One must bring balance to the force, One must teach him how to do it, One must save the Jedi, and One must be strong, help the other's bare their burdens, give them something worth fighting for."

A light of understanding glittered in Adven's eyes, and Qui-Gon nodded,

"Yes, you are the third. You have seen the demise of the Order, you are the One to save it."

"B-b-but how?" Adven stuttered, "Am I supposed to, what kill off all the clones? Walk up to the high council and say, 'hey your troops will turn on you in 10 seconds' what?"

"You were right, times are changing, the Jedi Order – as it is at present – cannot survive. It needs to be rebuilt, reformed." Here Master Jinn sighed, "Most of the current masters are just too stubborn or too stupid to realise this."

"Master Jinn, you aren't saying that I'm supposed to make a new Order?" Skyfighter was confused, really confused, sure he knew that the current Order was wrong about so many things but still … he couldn't, could he?

"You can, that's why you were chosen." The ghost assured him.

"But how am I supposed to get the resources, the Force-Sensitives, heck how do I get them to trust me?"

"Look deeper, you will find an answer. The agricultural Core has several _failed_ Jedi. You will need their talents. And in the temple there may be master's willing to cooperate, trust your instincts. But for now, go—" he instructed pointing at a small entrance to another cave.

"What's in there?" Adven asked,

"Only what you take with you, so I recommend removing the armour and cloak." With those final words the force-ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared and Adven found himself alone in the cave. Despite the obvious fact that he was done here Adven decided to pay a visit to the smaller cave. A quick force probe let him know that there was nothing in the cave so he placed his armour down on the stone floor and went inside.

As soon as the Padawan had reached the centre of the chamber he felt another vision coming to him. It looked as if he was given a choice, a crossroad as it were. To one side was the Jedi Code, the strictness of the temple, him being a Padawan for many long years to come. Him leading a platoon of clones against a peaceful village. Him, falling to blaster fire from his own men. Him pierced through the chest by a blue lightsaber as he fought to defend the Temple. Death, destruction, despair.

On the other side was a war won, a new Jedi temple with 9 spires, an army of Jedi sweeping through battlefield after battlefield. The end of the reign of the sith. Joy among the Jedi and the galaxy at large. Peace, justice, happiness.

He had to choose, and he had to do it now. The choice was easy at this point. Adven took a deep breath and stepped to the vision on the right, he would save the Jedi order. As soon as he had made his choice the vision disappeared, for a moment Adven wondered whether he should go now, but he gaped in surprise as a blue flame rose from the floor around him. It took the shape of body armour, and as soon as it got into position around him it began to solidify. A brief thought crossed Adven's mind, _master Kenobi, he got a dagger that materialised out of thin air, maybe this is sort of that thing…_.

Moments later the force armour had set, and Adven was trying out its mobility. Strangely it felt comfortable unlike regular armour and it provided for literally unhindered agility.

"You'd never think that you were wearing armour in the first place," Adven marvelled, "But I'm getting Anakin to test this thing, I don't want to find out this thing's weakness during a lightsaber duel." He added soberly.

Adven turned around and walked out onto the outer ledge. His wrist automatically went up to his mouth when he remembered that his comm wasn't on its usual place. _Oh well, I can practice force-powers in this case._

Reaching out with his mind he called out to his friends, "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, you guys copy?"

"What the—" Anakin muttered, he was sure he heard Adven's voice, but his comm was off, how could it be?

"Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka acknowledge," the call came again, and this time Anakin got it.

"Where the heck have you been?" Anakin called out silently.

"Long story," his Padawan replied, "Look I'm 10 klicks southwest of the campsite, I want you guys to meet me at the tombs in about 10 minutes, ok?"

"Adven, this is Obi-wan," Anakin heard his master's voice in his head and for a moment he wondered how they were having this multi-way conversation, after all it wasn't like they had a group bond or anything. "I'm up in the south ridges and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Obi-wan finished. Soon after that Ahsoka acknowledged and Anakin was forced to cooperate, he hated contesting a decision when he was outvoted 3 to 1 and when there was a threat of a lecture.


	10. Chapter 10: The Prophecy

**Wow I'm late! :( Three weeks, this is outragious! In the words of Anakin, "I'm Sorry, I have no excuse" (no points for guessing where that line is from.)**

**To be safe, I'm rearanging my schedule: instead of a weekly release there will be something new every fortnight. If circumstances allow, it may be sooner but I'll have to see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Prophecy<p>

_Third Person, Mortis…_

When Obi-wan Kenobi reached the Valley of the Tombs he found his former Padawan's Padawan already waiting for him.

"Anakin's out in the east and Ahsoka is up north so they'll take some time to get here," Obi-wan told Adven, "But where have you been? And Padawan, why did you leave without informing anyone?"

Before Adven could reply, Obi-wan heard a chuckle behind him and a sorely missed voice chided the man, "Look who's talking my former Padawan!" The Jedi master turned to see, in broad daylight a shimmering force-ghost of his dear old master.

"M-Ma-Master Qui-Gon?" he stuttered, "This … this is real?"

"Sure is former Padawan. You see those dreams you have, they aren't dreams, they're reality … mostly." The next second Obi-wan was rushing forward and attempting to give his master's ghost a giant bear hug. Of course, it was hilarious to Adven to see Master Kenobi try to embrace a technically non-existent being.

Somehow the tension dissipated and the group spent the next half an hour in idle conversation discussing galactic events of which – being one with the force – Qui-Gon seemed to know much about.

When a weary and peeved Anakin and a slightly confused Ahsoka jogged up to the pile of boulders upon which sat the two Jedi and ghost it was far past midday.

"Welcome Ani…" Qui-Gon greeted the boy – now man – that he found so long ago on Tatooine, "And Padawan Ahsoka too."

"Look, I'm tired, hungry and grumpy at my Padawan," here Anakin glared at Adven, "And I want a reason for why I had to drag myself 40 klicks over here."

"As I have explained to your Padawan already, you are here because the Prophecy of the Chosen has been misread. Give me a moment." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and momentarily the ghosts of two more figures appeared.

"Welcome friends," greeted the Father.

"Welcome back indeed," the Daughter added, "We'll try not to test your patience anymore then necessary." And with that she began to resite what Anakin assumed to be the prophecy.

"_Nothing's constant in the Force,_

_And at first glance, what could be worse?_

_Just as soon as Good will settle,_

_There will be another battle._

_Light and Dark will strive for power,_

_The Jedi'll smirk, the Sith'll glower._

_When balance tips to either side,_

_The warring factions will collide,_

_As twilight dwindles into night,_

_Four Chosen Heroes, fate will they decide._

_When hope seems to be all but gone,_

_Their actions will bring about a bright new dawn._

_The First of Four will be the Master,_

_Skilled and wise beyond his years,_

_To train the Second One will be his mandate_

_And unthinkable will be the burden which he bears._

_To bring balance to the Force, a daunting task it is._

_And only one can do it, for that destiny is only his._

_When staring darkness in the face, the Chosen makes his choice,_

_Fulfilled will be his task, and the galaxy shall once again rejoice._

_Though ere this fate will come to pass, many a man will weep,_

_For to every good there is a price, and what we sow, we reap._

_In consequence to others' folly, this man shall suffer much._

_Caught between the Code and Honour, he'll have to fight the Dark Side's touch._

_A heavy weight is placed upon the Third One's weary shoulders,_

_A burden which, despite his doubts is his destiny to bear…_

_To recreate anew the Jedi Order, shall rise the Jedi Heir._

_A spark of light amidst the gloom,_

_A speck of hope amongst the doom…_

_The Forth One will aid the Chosen,_

_When times are dark, and Force is frozen…_

_Many an evil will come to pass,_

_Before balance is restored,_

_Yet there is nothing left for us,_

_But accept it, and move onward…."_

As the Daughter spoke each verse, the four Jedi were suddenly aware of the meaning behind it and to whom it referred to, as if the Force itself gave them that insight. And who knows maybe it did.

"This is the prophecy of the Chosen," the Father began to explain, "It was recorded in ancient Tythonian some odd twenty thousand years ago. Over time the text eroded to one verse which was then supplemented by a vision five thousand years ago. The Jedi Council of that time put two and two together and got one so to speak, and so we get the version which is told these days."

"Do you understand now?" Qui-Gon asked the group in front of him.

Glancing around the circle, Ahsoka replied for all of them, "We do now."

"There's one thing I'm wondering about…" Adven mused aloud, "Who could I do the multi-way conversation earlier in the day? I haven't been with Master Anakin for long enough to establish a Force training bond, and even if I had, I wouldn't have had any contact with the others…."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "True enough, force-bonds are one-to-one connections and take some time to form. You could have communicated to each of us separately through a different technique but we wouldn't have heard the others' answers. Which leads me to only one conclusion: a Force meld."

"What's that?" Skyfighter seemed to be quite interested.

"Similar to a training bond, a Force meld has the same abilities as the other, however the meld allows for multi-member connections. Wait, don't ask, I have no idea how this could've come about."

"Very perceptive, my former Padawan…." the ghost of Jinn chuckled.

"Due to the nature of this planet, Force-related actions often turn out to be greatly amplified. The beginnings of a meld could have been formed when you," here the daughter nodded at Adven, "when you first sent the thought to your friends."

"Maybe the next question is: is this good or bad?" Anakin's tone was light and joking for the first time in hours and the others smiled at the change, "And what are we going to do with it?"

"First, that's two questions Ani." Qui-Gon admonished him, "Second, it depends on your point of view whether it is a good or bad thing. And thirdly, you should address that question to the others, not me."

Anakin looked around at his master and two Padawans, each of them gave a slight nod of approval.

"Very well, we will see about strengthening this connection." Anakin told the force-ghosts.

"May the Force be with you…" the Daughter gave the formal Jedi goodbye as her image faded out.

"Have hope," the Father advised, "Remember that there is always a light at the end on the tunnel. The prophecy will come to pass, no matter what darkness lurks in the galaxy."

"Be strong my Padawan," Qui-Gon the only remaining ghost in attendance addressed his former student, "And good luck."

"There's no such thing as luck!" the whole group chorused in unison. The Force-ghost of the Jedi master bowed and vanished into nothingness yet no-one felt remotely sad. Rather the reverse.

Half an hour later the group of four Jedi stood up from their previous kneeling positions.

"_Hey is this thing working?"_ came the tentative question through the Force-meld that the group shared.

"_I believe so._" Obi-wan replied in the same manner, "Anakin, what's wrong?" he added in response to the younger man's mental groan.

"Naathiing… I just don't feel like walking all the way back to the ship." was the tired reply.

"Who said you 'ave to?" the group looked up at to see the source of the voice, Adven, hovering about two meters above ground, arms outstretched as if he was pushing up against the ground with the Force.

"H-wh-who?" Obi-wan stammered, "I've seen that green troll do that up who?"

"Easy, but I don't think I can to 'hands free' levitation like master Yoda."

After giving everyone a questioning look Anakin too spread his arms to the sides, palms facing down and lifted himself off the ground. "HA-HA!"

Feeding off Anakin and Adven's brain patterns through the meld, Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed their example and floated up to join the others.

"Race ya's to the ship!" Ahsoka laughed maniacally and speed off into the distance.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, my poetry is a bit rusty ... buuut ... I tried my best. I would greatly appreciate your opinion on the matter.<strong>

**Also let me reiterate that there will be no romantic relationships in this story.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Trap

**Back again, finally :D.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Trap!<p>

"Engaging primary drive system … cycling repulsors … docking hatches ceiled … hull integrity – check … status readout – green…" Adven Skyfighter, the newly declared Chosen Three, was running the pre-flight checklist on the Twilight. Considering how much the ship was modified by Anakin Skywalker, there was no need for it, but Adven decided to please Obi-wan for once. "Attention all passengers, all systems are green, we are preparing to lift off. Please take your seats as per Galactic Republic regulation." The Senior Padawan calmly – or at least outwardly calmly – cycled up the repulsorlifts, letting the ship hover up gently. When the battered freighter was twenty meters up he engaged the primary sublight drive, and to his great annoyance flew off towards space at a miniscule speed.

"I hope you're happy old man," Adven grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately the subject of his insult was sitting in the co-pilot seat and, being a Jedi, was able to pick up on it.

"Not you too!" Obi-wan Kenobi groaned, "And I'll have you know Padawan, 36 is not old."

"Not by Wookiee standards it ain't…" was the sarcastic response, "seriously who follows flight regs anyway?"

"Look to starboard, that's who," Adven neglected his piloting in favour of looking over at the newcomer standing just inside the bridge bulkhead, "I'll tell you what, when I first flew with Artoo thirteen years ago, he even then didn't follow regs. And he's supposed to be a droid!"

Obi-wan shook his head in despair. _What am I going to do with those two!_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Adven anxiously announced that the Twilight should've gotten clear of the planet's atmosphere by that time, but as it was, there seemed to be no end in sight. As a result the four Jedi were beginning to get uneasy.<p>

"How do we leave Mortis?" Ahsoka questioned, worry evident in her voice.

"How did you do it in the first place?" retorted Adven.

"Aa … well you see we never got into our shuttle, there was this bright light from the crystal, and then we just woke up in space once again."

"Great, anyone's got a crystal to break?" Anakin quipped. Obi-wan glared at his former student, obviously annoyed with the younger man never taking any situation seriously. However Adven looked to be seriously considering what his master said.

With a snap of his fingers Skyfighter ordered the others, "Get in a seat and strap yourselves in. Artoo, be sure you're ready to take over control of the ship if anything goes wrong." With that Adven set the systems to astrodroid control and added, "Alright guys, open the meld."

"What are you planning?" Ahsoka questioned him.

"Well it is obvious that an enormous amount of Force energy is needed to make a portal that will let you leave Mortis. This explains how the Son never managed to escape by himself. Neither one of us has the strength to do this by ourselves, hence the mind-link…."

"You are not serious! Such a force drain could severely impede our ability to function properly for days! Besides it's completely—" As usual, Obi-wan's speech on the force was cut off by Adven,

"Besides you're afraid that I'll find out about Melida/Daan Master Kenobi? Don't worry, I would agree that your actions were justified and the right thing to do at the time. And as for the drain, that's why Adven has us strapped in and Artoo ready to take over, right Padawan?"

"Correct Master Anakin, now could we all just open the meld and concentrate, I do want to leave Mortis sometime this century."

Sure enough mere seconds later, a portal began to appear in the sky in front of the Twilight. With each passing moment the gateway grew larger and larger, and when it reached a diameter of about twenty-five meters, the old freighter began moving towards it of its own accord.

* * *

><p>R2-D2 was worried, or as worried as his modified programming allowed him to be. Master tried some task with his special ability and now he was slumped on his restraints, probably unconscious. <em>Just like the other sentients <em>he added glumly. The little blue astromech was fully capable of flying the ship, quite competently at that, but the Twilight's on board computer screeched in alarm that there was a separatist fleet just twenty klicks out. _Must wake Master!_ _Must wake Master!_ R2-D2 began beeping and bleeping frantically trying to get those humans to reboot. _Why can't they have a backup activation protocol?_

"Unidentified freighter, power down your engines and lower your shields," crackled a droid voice through the comm speaker, "You will shut down all weapons systems and all other non-essential systems and prepare to be boarded." Still neither Jedi didn't so much as stir.

Artoo began to feel the mechanical equivalent of panic. The droid's processors began calculating the odds of him being able to out-manoeuvre a Recusant-class destroyer and two Munificent-class frigates without sentient assistance. It wasn't encouraging.

Resorting to desperate measures the Artoo quickly made a backup of his memories, knowing full well that this could be his last mission. Then the brave little droid extended his electric shocker and moved over to Adven.

* * *

><p>"What the …owpff!" Adven shrieked as a powerful electric current ran tup his arm. He jolted into full alertness in the blink of an eye and gasped involuntarily. He had seen many-a warship in his day, some even more intimidating than the separatist cruisers, but literally staring down the barrel of a Munificent, especially just after you've come to wasn't pleasant.<p>

"Artoo, get us out of here!" Adven barked yanking the control column to the side.

With a powerful surge in through the force meld, Skyfighter was able to get his companions to regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Anakin mumbled, still dazed.

"We must've dropped out in the middle of a seppy fleet! And before you say it, I can't get us out of here in this bucket, they've caught us in a tractor beam."

Anakin muttered a few choice Huttese curses and began to climb out of his seat.

* * *

><p>Minutes later the G9 Rigger settled down on the hanger deck of the CIS cruiser, <em>Slaughterer<em>. According to Anakin's plan, the engines were already shut down, and as soon as the ramp lowered, the four Jedi sprang out, lightsabers out and wreaking havoc.

"Let's split up!" Anakin shouted back to his companions, "Adven, go to the engine room, prepare a self-destruct. Ahsoka, disable the fighters. Obi-wan and I'll disable the tractor beam and visit the bridge!"

"No!" Adven objected vehemently, "We're all going to the bridge. I want to take over this ship. I can re-program the droids too."

Obi-wan and Anakin gave their assent, and the group moved out of the hangar through the bow blast doors.

* * *

><p>Every separatist ship had droids on board, usually though most had the regular B1s. This ship's corridors however were literally crawling with spider droids, SBDs, and the occasional commando squad. And so it was that the group was caught in another crossfire yet again.<p>

"The … sepies … are fighting … tooth and claw … for **…aarggh** … for every … blasted … square centimetre!" Adven called out to his companions, his words punctuated by the sizzle of the laser bolts on his lightsaber's blade.

"I a-gree!" Obi-wan yelled back, "usually their resistance isn't as strong aboard ship!"

_That means that there is something on the bridge, something important – or a trap._ Adven's mind raced through the possibilities, up till now they were fighting moderately small groups of droids and from one direction, but this time they were caught between heavy infantry units coming from all sides at a crossroads.

"Anakin, cover me for a few seconds!" He yelled. His master went to obey, knowing that whatever his apprentice was planning, it would be impressive. Adven crouched low, he deactivated his lightsaber and took out a pair of DL-44 blaster pistols.

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast kid!" for answer, Adven leapt to his feet and summersaulted over his master's head. Still in mid-air he let loose with a withering barrage of red bolts at the ranks of SBDs on the group's left flank.

He landed not more than five meters in front of the droid ranks, before their processors could comprehend what happened, he had already gunned down eight of their number and sprang away to another location, the force assisting him with his movements.

"Wow, he's like Rex on overdrive!" Ahsoka complemented the other Padawan as he methodically demolished the super battle droid ranks.

"Cut the chatter snips! Obi-wan, cover the kid's back, Ahsoka you're with me, we're taking the spiders over there!" With that Anakin darted forward, deflecting or dodging the cannon fire coming their way from up ahead.

* * *

><p>The turbolift pinged as it rapidly aproached the bridge deck and began to decelerate. The group's journey through the ship was rather tough for about five decks above the hanger. They had to fight through seemingly endless amounts of droids to move on from one intersection to the next. Turbolifts would malfunction, blast doors would often slam shut, sometimes almost catching the Jedi's cloaks, and that wasn't mentioning the other surprises like trap doors, toxic gases, and even a depressurised corridor opening on outer space. But as soon as the party reached deck Alpha-37 all their troubles simply vanished. There weren't any droids in sight, not even a lone mouse droid. All systems functioned properly, and there were no more traps.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Obi-wan muttered at one point in their journey. And frankly, the others were ready to agree with him. After all why defend five decks with little or no importance so hard against four intruders just to let them walk free up to your bridge afterward? There were three possible options: either the seps ran out of droids – not likely, the captain of the ship was an idiot and didn't know how to defend against intruders – quite possible these days but not worth hanging all your hopes on, or the whole thing was one big trap – the least appealing and most likely option.

The lift doors slid open with a characteristic hiss of pressured air and the four Jedi saw a brown-robed figure slouching casually in the commander's seat.

"Dooku!" Anakin hissed, "You two take the droids, Obi-wan and I'll take care of this." For a moment the Jedi Knight thought that his Padawans would obey him, but that was not to be.

Adven had barely moved five paces out of the turbolift when he jumped to the side without obvious warning or reason. And just in time. Just before Anakin was about to open his mouth to reprimand his apprentice a shimmering white barrier appeared around him and his other companions.

"Ray shields! How could this happen, we're smarter than this!" Obi-wan fumed.

"Not sure about you, but I certainly am though." The look Obi-wan shot at Adven could have melted tempered durasteel, but the insufferable teenager just shrugged it off and turned instead to Dooku, "So is this the bad guy's head sleemo? I would have thought that an evil sith lord would be more … intimidating?"

"As you see," the figure declared as if he hadn't heard the insult, "This distress beacon was a trap. My master provided me with the frequency of that supposed 'Mortis call'. Indeed Jedi are so predictable." He snorted.

"Are we now?" Adven mocked, "Can you predict whether I'm going to shoot you with a dart or a laser?" as if to emphasise his statement he lifted his left gauntlet bracing it with his right hand and pointing the impressive arsenal of barrels vaguely in the Count's general direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone should tell Adven that arrogance is likely to get him killed one day...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: minor comprehension and Duel

**Here it is, the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Of burglary, minor comprehension and the Duel<p>

Count Dooku was furious. Who was this arrogant young brat that taunted him so freely? Didn't he know what was good for him? Apparently not, and the Count was determined to show the kid exactly what he was dealing with. The Sith lazily lifted his hand and blue lightning streaked towards the youth before him.

Adven ignored the anguished shout from behind him. He didn't even register who it was from, instead he lowered his weapons array and lifted an open palm to face the lightning.

The expression on Dooku's face would've been worth a million credits if the Jedi had a holocam on hand. Unfortunately they were not part of standard mission equipment and Adven didn't wear his helmet as it didn't match his new armour.

Dooku tried again, this time letting loose with lightning from both hands. Again Adven deflected the Force-energy from him with no apparent difficulty. _How could this be?_ The Count pondered, _Only that green toed could use his bare hands to deflect the lightning._

As if reading his thoughts Adven mocked, "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force," At this point Adven drew his lightwhip, "But by our skills with our weapons." With an arrogant flourish Adven advanced on the Count, whirling the whip tauntingly in Dooku's face.

Darth Tyranus was not happy with the situation. Usually when he confronted Jedi most of them cowed in fear, and definitely all of them reacted to his taunts. This one reacted sure enough, but not in the usual pattern. There was no fear in the eyes of his adversary, only confidence. The Sith Lord was certain that he could best this youngling in a duel. But still there was something that unnerved him. Well it definitely wouldn't do to show it, so he rose from his seat and ignited his saber.

"Very well, youngling," he sneered, "But I warn you, I've faced lightwhips before." _I even trained with two of my acolytes, but he doesn't need to know that. _

Adven swung his lightwhip. The magenta tendrils arched through the air and sizzled on the deck where Dooku had stood a mere second before. Undeterred he struck again, this time going high at the Count's midsection, again the Sith dodged. Adven frowned, it looked like the Count wasn't lying and that he actually had faced a lightwhip-wielding opponent. _Unsurprising,_ he remarked to himself, _after all that acolyte a few months back … he used The Whip._

Adven's next few swings again resulted in the Count leaping out of the way just in time. _What is he doing?_ Skyfighter questioned himself uncertainly. Dooku wasn't trying to tire him out. Adven had barely moved from his spot in the centre of the bridge while the older man was jumping to and fro. _All the same, this'll never do._ He decided to press the attack.

Adven stepped forward with his left leg to give him momentum and brought the lightwhip arcing low across the floor and at the count's feet. Seizing his chance Dooku angled his red blade to jam down on the thickest tendril. With his opponent's weapon immobilized he could get in close and strike. However Adven had anticipated the attack, he jerked the whip out of the way and then began a series of rapid slashes at the Count forcing him to use his lightsaber to deflect the deadly plasma cords. When he had forced Dooku's blade away from the Sith's body, Adven swept his lightwhip up diagonally.

If things went according to plan Dooku would have a severed arm and possibly four wide gashes on his torso. Too bad that things followed protocol and didn't go as planned. Dooku leaped. But instead of leaping to the side he leaped directly at Adven. For a moment he was stunned. The young Jedi hadn't expected such a desperate tactic so early in the fight. Belatedly he realised that Dooku was standing in front of a set of consoles and railings. As the Count reached the apex of his leap, some tendrils of the whip curled around the durasteel railing overlooking the crew pit.

Had it been a regular lightsaber blade it would've cut easily through the one-inch pipe. Unfortunately lightwhip blades were noticeably weaker than standard sabers. As it was it would take three more seconds to melt the steel alloy. Three seconds that Adven no longer had.

"NOOOOOOOO!" bellowed Anakin from behind the ray shield. In desperation he sent a massive force-push at his imperilled Padawan.

The push was so strong that it hardly dissipated in the shield and struck both Adven and Dooku with enough force (pun intended) to lift them in the air and send them crashing against the transparisteel viewport.

Or at least Dooku hit the viewports. Adven's trajectory carried him in a half-circle with the command console as its centre and ending in the portside crew pit. He landed neatly on his feet, and after his lightwhip melted away the last of the railing he charged at the groggily rising Dooku.

In one smooth motion Adven drew back the whip and then leapt at the figure crouching ten meters away as his right arm shot forward. The glowing amethyst tendrils snapped into a straight line each from the momentum of the swing.

By all rights Dooku should've been sliced into several pieces when the lightwhip reached him. However, nor Adven, nor the other Jedi, nor even the Count himself, could figure out how the Sith Managed to retrieve his lightsaber and parry just in time.

"So, I guess I won?" gloated Adven while straining to prevent Dooku from wrenching his saber free from the several plasma cords that wrapped around it.

"You insolent Jedi whelp!" Dooku roared with rage. Suddenly one of his hands came off his saber's hilt and blue lightning shot from it.

Adven was caught unprepared. As the first bolts of lightning hit him he cried out in pain and staggered back. The Sith grinned in amusement and, not letting the stream of dark side energy deteriorate, he called, "Droids, NOW!"

The young Padawan got his second shock of the day from an electrostaff jab to the lower back. His fingers momentarily loosened and a strategic yank from Dooku sent the lightwhip hilt flying from his grasp.

For a moment Adven didn't quite know what to do. However an anguished cry from Anakin and the sound of an organic body trying – and failing – to pass through a ray shield caused something to snap in the Padawan's mind.

Pouring a great amount effort into the task Adven concentrated and Dooku's lightning redirected to his left palm. Then, with a yell of exertion he kicked back at the MagnaGuard behind him, sending it skidding back a few meters. He paused for a moment to get his breath back before righting himself. When he stood strait again he swept his right arm out in a wide arc, and to the horror of all present dark blue-almost purple chain lightning shot from his fingertips.

"Adven no!" yelled Obi-wan yelled in utter mortification. He needn't have really worried, when the last MagnaGuard exploded in a shower of sparks the lightning stopped. Adven turned to face Dooku but it was too late.

Skyfighter gasped as he saw Dooku bring his saber up for an overhead cut. As if in slow-motion the blood-red blade moved inexorably towards his head. There was no time for Adven to draw his lightsaber. There was no time for Adven to attempt to block the blade with the force. Instead he waited for the right time to dodge out of the way. If he moved too early then the Count could change the direction of the blow. On the other hand if he moved to late – he cut himself off from that line of thought.

"NOOOO!" screamed Anakin. The sudden noise caused Adven to start momentarily. The delay was costly. Even as he dived to the side, he felt the tip of the Sith's blade graze his right cheek, eye and forehead.

The first thought that came to Adven as he hit the durasteel deck was, "Lightsaber wounds hurt. Especially on the face…" and the second was, "Shoulda worn my helmet." Only the third brought him back to reality, "Must neutralise Dooku! Must neutralise Dooku!"

With an effort, Adven forced his eyes open. To his surprise and mounting horror he only had vision in his left eye. There was nothing from his right, it was as if he never had one.

His ears picked up a sound. He wasn't quite sure what it was as the throbbing pain in his face distracted him. Then he got it. It was laughter. No, not kind mirth, it was maniacal laughter. He forced himself onto his back and saw Count Dooku standing over him.

"Well, and who won the duel in the end little Jedi?" This being a rhetorical question Adven didn't answer, even if he could have. "Well I see that all Jedi are pathetic weaklings whether they be Master, Knight or Padawan."

"I beg to differ, Dooku!" Anakin spat venomously.

"Really? Care to prove it Skywalker?" the Count taunted, activating his lightsaber once again.

"I don't recommend turning off the shield unless you care if we prove it." Obi-wan retorted, voice deceptively calm. Dooku laughed again and brought his saber's point to hover a finger's length from Adven's throat.

"Any last words Jedi?" he sneered.

Adven ruthlessly shunted the pain out of his awareness. It would hurt later. But that was later, at the moment he needed to survive.

"Yeah Count, get a new saber!" with that Adven concentrated furiously on something. Dooku frowned down at him, but before he could open his mouth, the power crystal in his lightsaber exploded.

The first lesson about lightsabers taught to every youngling, Jedi or Sith alike was: never crack, break, overload or in any other way damage a lightsaber crystal. That is, if you want to come out alive after the experience. And so it wasn't really a surprise that when the flash subsided, Adven's armour was blackened and dented beyond recognition, and Dooku was missing a forearm and unconscious.

Just before the three stunned Jedi could completely comprehend what happened, Adven coughed and levered himself up on one elbow.

"How's it going guys?" Adven called, negligently waving a hand and releasing the ray shields.

Immediately Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan rushed to him.

"Face still hurts you moron!" Adven ground out, though it was muffled by his master's tunic. Even after that it took Obi-wan and Ahsoka two whole minutes ply Anakin off his injured Padawan.

When Anakin finally looked at Adven from a distance he gasped, "Padawan, do you have any injuries beneath that?" he pointed a shaky finger at his apprentice's armour.

"Why shouldn't I be? I used a Force Shield just before I cracked Dooku's crystal. Besides, I got an armour upgrade in a cave on Mortis." The group stared at Adven as if he had just sprouted a second head. He looked at each of them, clueless. Then, finally Obi-wan broke the silence,

"Armour upgrade? Adven you are wearing the exact same armour as you wore at the start of the mission, look there are your weapons gauntlets, the accessories, what are you talking about." Adven looked down at himself in shock,

"A-are you saying that that didn't actually happen? I walked into a cave after a vision of master Jinn and then this blue mist coalesced into armour around me. Kinda like that dagger that Master Kenobi talked about." Then he suddenly changed the topic, his tone losing its uncertainty, "Wait, we can talk about that later. First we need to see to Dooku and—" he was interrupted by a shout,

"Too late Jedi!" all four spun around to see the Count crawl to a hidden hatch and disappear down it.

Anakin prepared to rush after the Sith but Adven stopped him, "He's right, it's too late, help me override the droids, we can shoot his escape craft down from here." Skywalker was about to object but then he thought better of it.

* * *

><p>It was a tense five minutes in which Obi-wan anxiously watched the scopes while Adven snapped meaningless – or at east to him – orders at his master and fellow Padawan.<p>

"…use the override code AF61860191Ge991…"

"…Lock down the bridge…"

"…Focus on the recognition protocols…"

The bearded Jedi Master was able to get only a vague idea of what his companions were doing. And, considering how much he disliked technical things, and how much _technical-speak_ was exchanged it's a wonder that he gathered what he did.

In his understanding, Adven was to seal off the bridge and two whole decks below it so that none of the ship's other droids could interfere. Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka were supposed to hack into the central programming of the bridge officer droids, of whom there were forty, and change their recognition protocols so that they recognised Adven as the ship's captain. If the officer units obeyed him, then his authority would cascade to the other droids. Luckily for the Jedi, the ship was running on older B1s, whose programming was rather antiquated compared to the latest models.

Obi-wan released a breathe that he hadn't realised he was holding when Anakin announced that they were done and no craft had left the cruiser yet.

"Fewph! Excellent job," congratulated Adven.

"Yeah lucky someone sliced the back door code." Anakin mentioned pointedly.

"Ah, sir!" came a droid voice, "Sensors detect a Geonosian Solar Sailor. It just left one of our docking bays!"

Adven turned sharply, "Jam all out-system communications. Inform our escorts that there are Jedi aboard that vessel. Destroy it as soon as possible. Don't," Here he snatched Anakin's lightsaber of the Knight's belt and ignited it, "Do not let it jump into hyperspace. Go!"

Everyone on the bridge, even the Jedi were amazed at the authority suddenly pouring from Adven as he ran over to a fire control console.

"Systems control. Give me the ion cannon!"

"Roger! Roger!" chorused three droids. They spun around and stepped forward. However as they did not look were they were going, they collided with each other's faceplates. Adven sighed in exasperation. _Now I know why Grievous hates these droids!_

"Adven! Look, he's about to—"

"On it!" Deciding to give up on waiting for the ion cannon, Adven selected the prow heavy turbolaser and hammed down on the trigger.

Perhaps it was luck, or the Force, but the red laser beam hit Dooku's Solar Sailor just in time to knock it out of its hyperjump cycle.

* * *

><p>On board his ship Dooku cursed. First that Jedi brat avoided death at the Sith's hand three times in a row. Then he caused Dooku to lose that same hand, along with his lightsaber. And now, he somehow took over control of the two frigates and cruiser that the Count had brought with him to ambush the Jedi – an ambush that didn't seem to even fluster the Jedi.<p>

A large tremor shook the ship. Warning lights began to blink rapidly on the dash board. Dooku swore again. He would have to attempt the hyperjump again. Then another jolt ran through the ship.

* * *

><p>"Sir! Sir!" yelled an excited battle droid crewer, "We have captured the Jedi ship with our tractor beams!"<p>

"Good," Adven acknowledged. "But still give me the ion cannon. I don't want them doing anything!" The battle droids began to comply when a tremendous dark side wave forced the Jedi to grip their heads in terrible pain.

When they finally recovered, Dooku's ship was gone.

"Again!" Anakin growled out, his mechanical fist clenching and unclenching, "Again that Sithspawn got away!"

"Don't worry," Adven reassured his master, "That time I hit him, I hit the reactor. He won't get further than maybe two light years. Then his hyperdrive will hopefully explode – if not it will just malfunction in some other way. Oh and his life support will probably give out two."

Ahsoka and Anakin glanced at each other and grinned evilly. Then they chorused in unison, "No head bad guy sleemo for two weeks at least!"

Obi-wan was surprised not to find Adven joining in. One look at the Padawan explained why.

"If you are quite finished," the Jedi master stated, clearing his throat. "Adven lost an eye and has a lightsaber wound on his face."

"Nice of you to notice finally," though pained, Skyfighter's voice was fairly dripping with sarcasm. "This thing hurts, especially after ignoring it for half an hour."

That statement finally jolted everyone into action. Anakin and Ahsoka lifted Adven off the console over which he slumped and put him down on the floor.

"First, we treat the wound. Then we reprogram the rest of the droids. After that we jump to hyperspace and have a long talk about Mortis." announced Obi-wan.

"Agreed," came the subdued agreements of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so we have an armless Dooku, not umnisiant Jedi, an injured '<em>all powerful'<em> OC and an (hopefully) intreguing Mortis development.**

**"Review, or review not, there is no maybe," Review if ya wanna tell me about this story, if not, don't! :P  
><strong>

**CC-645  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: This Messed-Up Business

**As promised, I have returned to Skifighter: The Ones. This chapter, though a mere 2,230 words, is rather important in explaining the happenings of this universe and for setting the stage for the last few chapters of this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part III: Onwards<strong>

**Chapter 13: This Messed-Up business**

It was Centaxday on Coruscant, a usual one at that. Or as usual as any day ever got during this infernal war. The halls of the Healers Wing were as usual, crowded with Jedi Healers, MedDroids and stationary gurneys serving as beds for the less-critically injured, both Jedi and clone alike. It was on one of these improvised cots that Adven Skyfighter opened his eyes for the first time in four days.

"Padavan Skyfightir, you're awake?" rasped a Mon Calamari's distinctive voice. _Skyfighter? Who's that? And why is there a Jetii Padawan in the same ward as me? _Then Adven remembered. Rolling his head to one side he was able to see the speaker, a Healer called Akri.

"I think I am. How long have I been out? And, Healer—" he paused, using the Force to determine the healer's name, "Healer Akri, what is my status?"

The Mon Calamari busied herself with a quick examination and answered distractedly, "You've been in a rather deep healing trance for the past four days. Your injuries have mostly healed themselves. You will be able to see but you'll have a serious scar on your face." Only then did Adven notice that he could see from both eyes, _well that's a relief,_ came one of his thoughts, _I wouldn't know how to use my HUD otherwise…_ He became aware that the healer was speaking to him halfway through the Mon Calamari's speech and quickly focused, it wouldn't do if he missed something important. "—irst elite battalion is coming in today with heavy casualties so we'll have to discharge you prematurely. Rest for at least a few days and don't do anything strenuous for a fortnight, you've had a severe case of Force-exhaustion."

"I'm afraid that isn't really an option. Sorry kid, but we are being sent out to Praesitlyn before week's end." The new voice came from the patient's Master, a certain Skywalker who was lounging against a pillar eight cots down. "C'mon I'll take you to our HQ. Kenny managed to get us a suite of rooms in the Council tower."

* * *

><p>The so-called HQ turned out to be a set of disused training rooms half way up the south-western spire. With so many Jedi away at war, or with the Force, many rooms like these ones were assigned to more high profile Jedi teams as impromptu offices. When Adven hobbled in, supported by his Master, he discovered that his friends had been busy since their arrival two days ago. The largest room was missing a wall and functioned as a hangar for the <em>Twilight<em> and the _Reckless Venture_, while another was fully equipped with a command centre rivalling the ones on board the Star Destroyers and the third was packed with prefabricated living modules for the team.

"Well, impressive. Most impressive, is it just us or do other Masters get these accommodations too?"

Adven's query was answered by Obi-Wan who walked up to the pair, and with an elegant gesture welcomed them in. "Oh, most senior and high generals have these arrangements these days, though only ours are so … civilised. Though that's not saying much…."

After getting Skyfighter settled on a couch in what could loosely be called the common room – more like a common cavern – Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka each took their seats.

The conversation started casually enough with Adven enquiring about the current state of affairs and his friends in turn asking him about his health and opinion on the matter. However the casualness was not to last – it seldom does in war.

"Adven, I'm not sure if I understood you correctly," Kenobi began rather cautiously, "But on the separatist ship you were under the impression that you had 'new armour'. I understand you were in pain and—"

"Wait whaat? I **have** new armour. What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan looked rather uncomfortable. "After you fell unconscious, we took off your armour. It was standard Mandalorian Iron, fully equipped with all your gadgets and weapons."

Adven was noticeably confused. He clearly remembered stepping into a cave after his discussion with Master Qui Gon and he certainly remembered a new set of armour forming around him. He told as much to his friends. Unfortunately it might have been the wrong thing to say.

"Ah, Master, I think they might have released him too early…" Ahsoka muttered concernedly.

"Wait whaat?" and then Adven got it, "No, no, no. I certainly am not mad, and that concussion has definitely worn off. I am however mystified, I am absolutely positive that I had that experience in the cave, yet come to think of it, whenever I needed something on my armour, it was there. I am certain the Force could have created a sold object, like the dagger that Master Obi-Wan talked about, but creating a composite substance with embedded electronics seems a little farfetched. So what could my experience have been…?"

"Well," Kenobi proposed, "Maybe the experience was a symbolic vision. Adven, could you describe what you did while you disabled Count Dooku's lightsaber?"

"Certainly Master Kenobi, I concentrated on visualising a Force Shield in front of me, then I crushed the crystal and simultaneously imagined the shield grow in strength, I think it worked quite fine."

"Oh it worked quite fine, if you crushed his saber crystal under normal circumstances, you would probably either be dead or we would still be digging shrapnel out of you, my apprentice." Anakin paused to think for a minute, and then he snapped his fingers in triumph, "Ha, got it! That vision was symbolic for using the Force as armour. And hey, it worked!"

The apprentice in question furrowed his brow in concentration and absently, almost to himself, murmured. "The cave was a vision. We have ridiculous visions during the night that look as if they are happening in real life … and Rex only missed the shuttle for a moment. Dooku thought he ambushed us. Hmm, hmm hhmm." Cautiously Adven raised a finger in question, "Could our whole experiences be intense Force Visions?"

* * *

><p>It was a normal Taungsday afternoon in the Jedi Temple, or as normal as any afternoon could get when all four leaders of the Open Circle Fleet where on planet and determinedly striding towards Grand Master Yoda's private meditation chambers.<p>

Obi-Wan, who was leading the formation approached the door first, and at a wave of his hand it slid open to admit the party. Inside, seated on four cushions were Masters Yoda, Mundi, Koon and Windu.

With the exchange of usual pleasantries out of the way, Master Kenobi opened the topic which the group had come to discuss. "Masters, Padawan Skyfighter has recovered enough to submit a report. We would've requested an audience with the Council but this matter is delicate."

"How so?"

"Well Master Windu, it is about Mortis..."

"Go ahead you will, interesting this will be…."

And so Obi-Wan related a summary of their adventures beginning with their journey to Mortis, their stay and visions there and the separatist ambush.

"Notice you did not hmm, that Padawan Skyfighter, sleeping in the ship you took he was?"

"With all due respect Master Yoda," Mace interrupted, "But isn't that beside the point compared to developments such as the separatist ambush and the fact that Count Dooku was defeated by a Padawan when even you failed?"

"Unusual it is, but who told the Force to act usual hmm?"

Indeed. All present seemed to agree.

"Well, what did I tell you, green-ears? I said he was the chosen one…" With those words, the ghostly form of Qui-Gon Jinn materialized in the room. While Ki Adi, who had never seen the spirit before, gaped in utter astonishment, Adven leaned over to Anakin and whispered,

"Looks like at least he was real, right?"

Unfortunately Master Windu wasn't distracted, and heard the comment. "Care to elaborate, Padawan Skyfighter?"

"Um ehhh— um. Well we sorta figured that Mortis isn't really a physical entity, it is more like a Force Nexus floating in space." The whole room fell silent. Yoda's eyes widened. Mace's jaw nearly dropped. Plo Koon jerked upright as if slapped. And the ghost of Qui-Gon merely smirked, as it to say, 'it took you this long to figure this out?' and really, it did.

"Explain this, you have to. Lost me, you have."

"It all started yesterday, Masters." Ahsoka joined in the day's discussion, "Master Obi-Wan questioned Adven about him having what he thought was new armour. Adven recounted an encounter he had with Master Jinn in some caves. He told us about a vision he had and then how when he made his choice, armour formed around him. We thought it must be symbolic, and Adven suggested that maybe the whole experience on Mortis might be a really intense vision. We went back to our ship and checked the instruments and Artoo's memory banks. We discovered that we collapsed for about ten seconds when Artoo had to wake us because of the separatists. After that we just thoroughly went over the details of our first trip to Mortis and found several inconsistencies. For example, my handcuffs suddenly disappeared for no reason when I was fixing the ship. Or, when the crystal above the Father's mansion splintered apart we found ourselves on our shuttle with no memory of walking back to it. There were other things, like how when we have our dreams there, they are far too real, as if we were fully awake…." She trailed off, letting the councillors digest this information.

"So, Padawan Tano, let me get this straight." Master Windu enunciated very deliberately, "You are telling us that your group thinks that all you saw were some fantasies and dreams! And all the time we spent researching this was for naught because you hallucinated an adventure just for the heck of it! More than that, you wasted our time with **this!**"

Enough was enough, Mandalorians – even ones with Jedi discipline – had short fuses, and Adven's one just burned through. "Listen here you windbag, how about you get your shebs off that plushy council chair of yours and actually spend some time in the field! Apparently you thought that Dantooine was enough for you to mark a check on your quota of 'good deeds by a Jedi Master' and forget about everything. Guess what, we have been assigned to Praesitlyn, well you're coming long with us, go pack, departure tomorrow at eighteen hundred standard. And don't forget a change of underwear in case you wet yourself from fear!" With that, Adven thrust a hand out, covered the Korun master in a Force-stasis field and tossed him out the door.

For a moment everyone stared at him for a moment, then Anakin slapped him on the back, Ahsoka gave him a high-five and Obi-Wan grabbed his head in exasperation, "Aaaadveeeen could you have done that without master Yoda?"

The aforementioned master just shot a sly grin, "Hmm, needed that Mace did. Too uptight I always say he is. Force-stasis you did you learn? Do that, not many can. Happened something near Mortis did…."

* * *

><p>"No, we cannot rely on a vision that may – or may not – even be a true vision. As Master Yoda says, 'always in motion is the future, and many possible futures there are…' and I for one, am inclined to agree with him." A returned Mace stated vehemently.<p>

"We've been over this. Whatever else occurred, the visions we get are real ones!" It is unknown who said that, but it is unnecessary to know as each member of the _team_ said those exact words several times over the past hours.

"Master Windu is right, visions are always difficult to read. If we attempt to do anything about it we could make things a lot worse." Master Mundi finally took part in the conversation, and about time too, as he had been silent for over two hundred minutes.

"Enough!" Thundered Yoda, smashing his gimer stick down on the floor with a resounding thwack. "Like the Senate you sound. Not like wise Jedi. Shut up you will, and meditate for an hour. Decide we will then." Everyone obeyed.

* * *

><p>Mace was the first to open his eyes, and he was the reason why everyone else did. It was understandable, for the first thing the Korun Jedi saw when he came back to the visible realm were four Jedi floating in mid-air and glowing in the Force. His gasp of astonishment startled the others out of their trances but before the chosen four could fall, they caught themselves and levitated down to the ground.<p>

"Impressive, that was." Yoda complimented, "Come to a decision I have. Speak the truth, you four do. But do nothing we can. If fall of the Jedi, the will of the Force is, then obey it we must. Dismissed you are. For your mission, prepare you should. Master Windu, go with them you will. Bother me do not, the Force, may it be with you…." With that the ancient master hopped off his perch and hobbled into his private chambers, obviously wishing for everyone to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>As the group made their way back to their living quarters, they were fuming. "This is just outrageous! We tell them about the demise of the Jedi, and what do they do? They dismiss us as if we were younglings!" But, to be realistic, even if anyone wanted to do something about the present situation, they wouldn't be able to. Yoda had literally tied their hands with his last words. If the group wanted to do something, they would be going against the council. Not that they wanted to help anyway. As they turned the corner and approached their living space, the general sentiment was, "Fine, be it this way, you don't want to be save. Fine, we won't bother…."<p>

**Well, I'm not sure if that was a shock, it's just my vision of how Mortis works. Really, it's not that unusual, if the cave on Dagobah could cunjure visions, then why not a spot in space?**

**As I have previously stated, there will be two more chapters in this fic. After that I will concentrate on Young Jedi. When I'm done with that, I'll endevour to right a possible prequel to this story. How knows, difficult to see the Future is...  
><strong>

**Also, I would like to point out that I have posted covers to several of my stories, this one included. I would appreciate it if you took the time to look at it.  
><strong>

**May the non-existant Force Be With You...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Second-last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Of Adven's Adventures<strong>

The following are entries from the private holocron of Adven-Turus Skyfighter, Senior Padawan, Jedi Commander:

**New Entry: 15:11:8GrS, Praesitlyn Orbit, Star Destroyer Adamant—**

Finally this mess is over. I can't say I haven't seen my share of violence, but the battle here was a bloodbath. We lost the _Relentless_ and most of its crew half way through the space engagement. The _Mariner_ has lost all its turbolasers and port drive units as well as two hangars. Admiral Yularen is missing-in-action and well, I just don't want to get into the dirt-side casualties. It'll be bad enough writing up the official report when time comes to it.

It all started before Mortis when Dooku ordered a crony of his to attack the InterGal comm station on Praesitlyn. The Muun – don't know his name – decoyed the local garrison into leaving the comm centre and marching to meet him. With a million B1s on his side he wiped out all but two of General Khamar's troops, jammed all out-system communications and took both the centre and it's staff hostage. Couple of days after that, some rogue called Zozridor Slayke barged in, trying to regain good grace with the Republic or something. In my opinion – if he left it, he should have just stayed away. Anyway he 'bloodied the enemy's nose' and nearly got killed himself. Then Coruscant decided to call in reinforcements under Nejaa Halcyon – this happened around the time when Dooku 'ambushed' us.

Being the only Jedi on the mission, Halcyon was overburdened trying to fight on several fronts while maintaining tactical command – and well, it didn't go well for him. The enemy commander managed to obtain Nejaa's voiceprint and issued orders for the artillery to open fire Halcyon's position. Lucky for us, he managed to send out a distress call. Unlucky for him, the seppies got reinforced and wiped out the guy's entire fleet.

So here we were, five cruisers from Master Anakin's taskforce, three captured separatist warships and – I don't know how he did it, but General Kenobi managed to procure three Victory-class destroyers. Those things are brand new, and part of the _precious_ Victory Fleet. Buuut I guess he could have negotiated Naval Command to near death by boredom. So anyway, our opponents had over one hundred-and thirty cruisers blockading Sluis Van, and around ninety in orbit. To make things worse, our objectives were to: extract Halcyon's forces, rescue the hostages, and defeat the enemy. Nice. And why did I have to bring windbag along? He was going on about proper military form and protocol on all of our meeting until Kenny asked me to stun him. So I did.

The plan we developed was simple: first the three VenStars and the Mariner would jump in and start wreaking havoc. Then, I would lead my two Munificents and Recusant as "reinforcements". I'd open fire on Anakin's ships with low powered lasers and force him toward the planet, then, when everyone was distracted, Master Kenobi would take the Victories and remaining Acclamator and engage the orbiting fleet. I would then order my droids to fire on other separatist ships from amidst their own lines thus giving me both the advantages of surprise and position. Well that _**was**_ the plan.

Everything moved smoothly until the _Red Arrow_ was hit so bad that it no-longer resembled a Star Destroyer. Then the Mariner began taking fire, and I just **had** to step in. Three ships suddenly opening up with all batteries upon their supposed confederates will definitely blow their cover. And so it did with me. By the time Masters Windu and Kenobi arrived, I already lost one frigate.

We managed to get our transports through the blockade and land our ground forces, but we lost a company of clones during the drop. Our fighters were outnumbered three to one, and that would have been just fine if not for the fact that half of them were tri-fighters.

It took the loss of three squadrons of fighters and the Relentless for me to be able to implement a new plan. Windu is stubborn, I'll give him that. Well a Recusant's prow turbolaser is enough to change anyone's mind.

Basically I targeted the _Adamant_ and told them that if they didn't give me tactical command I'd blast their bridge open, we'd lose the battle, fail the mission, blah-blah. They were very cooperative, surprisingly so in fact.

Knowing that the Victories packed eighty missile tubes, I ordered them to manoeuvre into optimal firing positions and ordered the gunners to take out all the enemy docking bays. Bereft of starfighter cover, the CIS fleet was largely vulnerable to strafing attacks. Most of our pilots were able to disable the point defence batteries which allowed them pretty much unhindered access to whatever systems needed to be neutralised, be they the reactor, the engines, the ship-to-ship weapons or even the bridges.

Seeing that the space battle was under control I relinquished my command and headed down in the _Venture_ to aid in the ground campaigns. For seven hours we fought swinging lightsabers, shooting blasters and throwing thermal dets. Anakin's – Master Skywalker's mission to free the hostages was a partial success, though the Director was killed. We would have just bombed the comm centre from orbit thus annihilating our opposition but Chancellor Palpatine informed us **personally**to take it intact. Why? I have no idea….

When the battle was won – by that I mean when the last clanker was scrap metal – we retrieved Halcyon and his men, what was left of Slayke's, and of course our wounded, before setting up a temporary garrison and retiring to the ships in orbit. Praesitlyn isn't a good place for a vacation.

Strange, at evening meal Master Windu seemed almost sombre, he hardly spoke, and though he tried to hide them, I spotted a few bandages on him. I wonder what was he thinking about? Probably how mean I was. Or that I was too reckless. He'll have to live with that, I saved his sorry shebs a dozen times in one day.

Now I wonder, where to next?

**End of entry: 15:11:8.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Entry: 15:11:10, En route to Rendili—<strong>

Yep, that's where we are going, Rendili. Intelligence has it that they elected a new government which signed the system and their home defence fleet over to the CIS. Chancellor Palpatine ordered the Jedi to go and either retrieve or destroy the ships. Rendili StarDrive are famous for their Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers, and if those things fall into Dooku's hands – well Naval Command would have one big headache. As this operation requires a lot of manpower, we are to rendezvous with Masters Koon and Tiin near Bellassa and head on over to engage in _negotiations_ – hopefully aggressive ones. Who am I kidding? They're always aggressive when we are around!

Oh great, it's Master Windu, looks like he didn't get my point. I better put this thing away before he forces the door open on me.

Holocron: end recording.

**End of entry 15:11:10**

* * *

><p><strong>New Entry: 15:11:11GrS, Rendili orbit, Star Destroyer Adamant—<strong>

Intel was correct. The interim government allied themselves with the Separatists. Master Koon took captain Jan Dodona with him to try and persuade the crew of the _Mersel Kebir_ to defect to the Republic – that just sounds wrong, doesn't it? Instead, they had a mutiny on their hands and got themselves arrested.

Well Anakin, Ahsoka and I were campaigning to disable the dreadnaughts but Kenobi, Tiin and Windu didn't let us – that is until two lucrehulks decided to drop in. In the confusion, we boarded the Reckless Venture and flew off. Oh Kenobi was royally pissed when we returned, but the good news was that we succeeded. Using my cloaking device we were able to get behind the enemy's lines and fire surgical torpedoes up their thrusters. Their ships immobilized, the Rendili surrendered.

Now the rest of us are resting while the Negotiator is arranging transports, repairs, rosters, whatever. I like that trade.

**End of entry: 15:11:11**

* * *

><p><strong>New Entry: 15:11:18GrS, Star Destroyer Adamant, near Ord Radama—<strong>

I like these new Victory-class cruisers, they are more heavily armed then the VenStars, have a one-point-o hyperdrive and look neater. True the Venators have their advantages like size, hanger space, and have more spacious quarters, the Victories are easier to manoeuvre in battle, and have a lot more projectile batteries. Is it just me, or do explosions look great?

After the mess at Rendili was sorted out, we got a call from the Council ordering us to Ord Radama to win yet another battle for them. As we had not yet restocked our fleet after the losses at Praesitlyn, Master Kenobi arranged to keep five Victories and obtain an Acclamator Mark-II in exchange for our other surviving ships. Mace Windu went with those to Coruscant – and I'm glad he did.

The primary disadvantage of the new Star Destroyer model was that each Victory could only carry two squadrons of fighters at a time. Seeing as how we were outnumbered already with twelve squadrons per Destroyer, two just seemed stupid. We learned that in our first full-scale engagement, no argument.

We dropped out of hyperspace in a drill-bit formation, ready to drive through the orbital blockade and enter the atmosphere. It is said that no plan survives first contact with the enemy, and so it was with us. Our wedge drove through the Munificent picket line with no complications, and we were about to engage the Providence-class destroyers when they suddenly moved aside and revealed four lucrehulks. I hate lucrehulks. Those things are three times the size of VenStars, pack fifteen hundred vultures and more firepower than is strictly fair. So, you do the odds, they got six thousand fighter craft plus whatever's aboard the other cruisers, and we got only ten squadrons. Our fighter screen was swept aside like it wasn't even there leaving us with only one squadron per ship. Five became four when the CIS bombers that got through our screen tore the _Return_ to atoms.

Seeing the battle was a disaster, we recalled our fighters and retreated to our fall-back point outside the system. Master Obi-Wan got me to help him with the capital engagement strategy while Anakin and Ahsoka kicked the rookies off their fighters. According to my tactical analysis we were up against 576 full squadrons with only 17 of ours. They had four Lucrehulks, eight Providences and 11 surviving Munificents, against one assault carrier and four Victories. Great… just great…

* * *

><p>We jumped again, this time all ships at once, probably a good idea to. You see, droids always follow a set attack pattern, if it fails, they try again unless ordered otherwise. CIS programmers had to adapt to this flaw, upgrading their STDs (Super Tactical Droids) to account for that in organic adversaries. But as always, clankers are stupid. As humans are not said to repeat a tactic if it fails, the local STD didn't account for the possibility that we would.<p>

Our wedge hurtled toward their picket line, though no turbolasers were fired. The power was equally distributed between forward shields and engines. We were not going to shoot first. The Victory's more powerful shields began taking heavy fire, but still we moved on. Maybe they thought that we would ram them, I don't know, what I do is that some of them began breaking formation out of nervousness, just as I hoped.

With their flanks exposed, the Victories opened up with awe-inspiring salvos of concussion missiles instantly taking out four ships. But the ones hit were not the ones presenting the largest targets, those were left for the equally awesome turbolaser broadsides. "Seven down, four to go!" I remember exclaiming at that moment, just as we lost the _Reclaimer _from concentrated fire by the destroyers. It appeared we weren't the only ones who mastered the target lock.

On command we launched the first wave of bombers and escorts who pealed apart into four groups and each charged a Providence-Class Destroyer. Big, ugly, lots of flak, but the good thing was that they had to send their own fighters to combat the three Victories tearing up their frigates. By the time the tri-fighters and vultures got to our fleet, we took out two more Munis.

The fifty droid squadrons were just about to come in on strafing runs from the rear when sixty of our best pilots barrelled in, lasers ablaze. The five-to-one odds were further evened by the point-defence batteries on the sterns of each ship.

While that was happening, the Acclamator Assault Ship _Master Yaddle_ offloaded her torps into the remaining frigates and one destroyer, leaving only seven ships to deal with in total. The Sep tactical droid deduced that we were using bombers and that we would be going after the core ships next, so having no better ideas, he released four-hundred squadrons at us.

There was no way that even our best pilots could handle that much enemy craft, no way at all. I ordered a full retreat.

After a thirty minute respite, we were going to go in again. First would come Master Anakin in his fighter and give the exact coordinates for one of the Destroyers, letting Obi-Wan take two Victories in and concentrate fire. Covered by the jump signature of the two larger vessels, the _Reckless Venture_ would drop in, stealth cloaked. I would hang off to the side while Kenobi pulled back before the droids could get their ships to us. After he was out of the way, Ahsoka would take the other VSD and the Acclamator and harass another Providence. When she too withdrew, then would come my turn. I would drift from lucrehulk to lucrehulk, dropping off vac-suited ordinance specialists.

In theory, five megatons worth of baradium yield per each core ship's reactor should account for some big boom. In practice, next time I'll get the clones to just use a couple thermal detonators.

After extracting the boys, I pulled back to a safe distance and had CT-2264 "Bang" push the o-so-tempting red button. The explosions tore apart the lucrehulks as expected, and also took care of the Providence-Class destroyers and the fighters on picket duty. And one strategic Force-nudge sent a significant piece of debris hurtling down atop their ground base.

In all, I just won a space battle and handled a major headache on the ground. With the loss of the dirt-side HQ, taking the planet was a piece of Corellian sweet cake.

**End of entry: 15:11:18**

* * *

><p><strong>New Entry: 15:11:24GrS, Star Destroyer <strong>_**Adamant**_**—**

We are currently in transit to Bomis Koori, so I have some time to clean my blasters, get some rest and record this entry. After Ord Radama we were sent to Ossus, then to Clak'Dor VII, and barely had we finished that off, we got a call to Ryloth. Three battles in five days is rather tiring, in fact I can't remember anything from Ossus, and what I can recollect from Clak'Dor are just flashes of me shooting ships down. That's how tired I am. Ryloth is clearer as I've just finished it, but not by much.

Honestly I would have thought that the Separatists had learned their lesson with that Rock. Can't they just … I don't know, go sit on Hoth and debate about selling ice to each other? The space battle went as usual, however we got reinforcements from Master Tiin quick helped slightly. There was nothing really remarkable about it, ships exploding, people dying, pilots screaming in their comms just before getting vaporised… the usual.

This time I actually was so tired that Anakin decided to keep me off the field, not such a good idea on his part actually, coz if I fall asleep on the ground, worst thing that could happen is I could lose a limb from my lightsaber, whereas if I fall asleep in a cockpit, well I am likely to crash into something or other. Somehow I actually managed to not conk out in both the space engagement and the air support. Problem is I think we were supposed to _capture_ the secret enemy hideout, not _obliterate_ it. Oh well, big loss….

**End of entry: 15:11:24**

* * *

><p><strong>New Entry: 15:11:30GrS, Republic Med-centre, Bomis Koori IV—<strong>

We dropped on this rock five days ago, yeah it's a record, no other Jedi team has managed to take over a CIS fortress world in under a week … but still it's tiring. If I was being honest, then saying that I had less then forty hours of sleep in the last twelve days – not counting being unconscious some time ago – would be all to true.

By the time we arrived, the _8__th__ Orbital Attack Fleet _led by Master Fisto had cleared all enemy vessels in the system, leaving us the tedious task of capturing the planet. Making things worse, HQ just so happened to be ray shielded.

Cody – that's CC-2224 – arranged our cruisers and artillery in formation for a prolonged bombardment while we cleared up the surrounding area. By the end of the fourth day the techs had deduced that we would have to sit here for about three-and-a-bit standard months to penetrate the shield.

Apparently I was mumbling in my sleep for when I awoke the next day Kenobi and Skywalker were gone, and so were my mini grenades…. Upon questioning Ahsoka, I found out that I unwittingly suggested using the sewers to gain entry to the base and take out the generator from inside.

Not too long after that there was a big boom and the shield went down. Unfortunately no-one bothered to tell the orbiting ships that fact and a turbolaser hit an ammunition stack as I was charging in with my troopers. Shockwave ... shrapnel … hard rock … what do I need to say?

The Council called in directing us to Boz Pity not five minutes ago, so hopefully the others will be done cleaning up this place by sundown, apparently the situation there is quite osik…

**End of entry: 15:11:30**

* * *

><p><strong>LFL and Wookieepedia can both grab their collective canon and shove it up their collective shebse (asses)!<br>**

**Just when I finished writing about Praesytlin they confirmed that it happed not too long after Geonosis. I pride myself on writing honest AUs, but the timelines on these battles are atrocious or non-existant... anyway, this is AU.  
><strong>

**And I'm not even starting about the BrS/GrS dating system...  
><strong>

**Anyways, till next time and  
><strong>

**May the Fiction Be With You  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: And so it is

**Well, this is the end for you, first story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: And So It Is<strong>

The _Reckless Venture _was safely ensconced in hyperspace and Adven had just finished cleaning his armour up from the number done on it by his platoon of clone troopers. Apparently beskar is much tougher than Force-shielding.

Around the time of the first battle of Cato Neimodia, Anakin Skywalker had somehow gathered that his Mandalorian Padawan was far more adept at fleet tactics than half the Open Circle fleet heads put together. So unless a Jedi Knight or Master was already stationed in command of the space engagement, or either himself or Obi-Wan were taking a break from ground combat, Adven would be called upon to act as Fleet Admiral.

So while the Kenobi and Skywalker team were gallivanting all over the place, from Charros to Noas and whatnot, Adven Turus Skyfighter was left in charge of the most famous fleet in the Republic. Having to make sure his fellow Padawan didn't get killed added to the pressure as well.

When Coruscant rolled around (the battle, not the planet) Adven straight-out refused to go, pity that, he could have been aboard a burning ship crashing through the atmosphere at less than safe speeds alongside the chancellor of the Republic. Maybe he should have thought out the consequences to his actions, for just as he was getting ready for a nice vacation on Ukio, Anakin dashed his hopes by putting him on a supply ship to Ord Whatever.

Of course it would have been no problem to jump the deck officer and fly away from the frigate, if not for a not-so-small problem named Ahsoka Tano. That not-so-small problem stuck to him like space tape all the way to the Mrlsst where the Council finally bothered to contact them. That unfortunately entailed going off to fight more separatists for a couple of weeks until Jedi Intelligence could finalise an undercover mission.

While Anakin was busy being seduced to the Dark Side of the Force and being put on the Council for no good reason, his unsupervised Padawans – one would think the Chosen One would care a bit more about Three and Four –were busy defeating every Separatist commander they could find and becoming the third most-famous Jedi team in the galaxy.

Around the 8th of the fifth month, Jedi Intel finally bothered to get the briefing for the Taris mission. Apparently neutral planets boasted underworlds on par with the Outer Rim and Galactic City itself. How could they not, being the waypoints for refugees and civilian freight operators? Any Jedi student could tell you that Taris was always famous for its extensive underworld, a fact dating back to the Mandalorian Wars of millennia past, however it was rather recently named the 'Crime Capital of the Neutral Worlds'.

According to JI info, the local big guy, Adven didn't even bother remembering his name, or the organisation he was a part of – something 'Sun' or other – was, the usual story, in league with the separatists to destabilize the neutral worlds and leave them ripe for CIS takeover. Pity the war was almost over, or he might have gotten somewhere. That is, he might have gotten somewhere, had a certain Mando with Togruta in tow, not come and blasted his brains out.

Mission safely complete, and the clock ticking toward _Order 66,_ Adven and Ahsoka took the _Venture_ to the Core world of Esseles, where the they were greeted by two rows of saluting troopers. Then some captain, Durn, got the bluey call from Palpatine, seriously, how does, "In event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic … those officers will be removed with lethal force." Translate to, "I'm the not-so-secret Sith Emperor and you will address me as such suckers!" seriously?

Oh well, the poor captain, CC-3876, blurted "Yes milord!" into the comlink, which conveniently showed Palpatine's hooded form, and ordered the others to open fire on the two Padawans, while he hightailed it out of there.

Bad decision … really bad decision. One thing Mandalorians didn't like universally was cowerdess. Two mini rockets, three concussion grenades and a burst of chain lightning dispatched the welcoming committee and a peeved Adven was chasing after the captain.

He returned half an hour later – Adven, not the captain – sporting a really bloody vibroblade and news that the garrison was on their way to kill them. So, as if the clones turning on them was an everyday occurrence, the Skyfighter-Tano kickshebs team was on its way out of the atmosphere and to Brentaal, well not before strategically offloading two concussion torps into the garrison complex.

It was easy to supply Ahsoka with a false ID and a rendezvous on Brentaal, even easier for the Togruta to disappear among the populous, what was hard was running the GAR patrols, but even they were dealt with. And now, as previously stated, Adven was working on his armour while the _Reckless Venture_ was on a reckless venture to Coruscant.

A chime alerted Adven to the fact that he was approaching the outer reaches of the Coruscant system. With practiced ease he dropped out of hyperspace, turned on the cloak, and jumped back in. The second reversion was much closer to Galactic City … much closer.

It only took a couple of minutes at top sublight speeds to reach the atmosphere from where the _Venture _dropped out, that being the very edge of the planetary gravitational shadow. Once past the stratosphere however, he would have to be a lot more stealthy.

Stygium cloaking devices had been around for some two hundred years, and the tech was being adapted over and over, ironing out flaws in the design, however one flaw that could not be fixed in a factory was pilot arrogance or overconfidence. A good cloak could hide you from sensors and visuals alike, but there were other ways to get spotted: For one thing, hyperspace reversion sigs. For another, your magnetic signature. For a third, a loud bump. In the chaos known as Coruscanti traffic, the latter was more than likely.

Somehow Adven managed to dodge planetary officials, civilian airspeeders, and clone patrols, setting his ship down in the Works district. From there it was a shadow-to-shadow sprint to the other side of the district. According to some archives he'd read previously, the Jedi Temple was connected to the Works through the belly of Coruscant,_** (Info courtesy of SW: TOR: Deceived**_) so if he found the correct route, he could get in unseen. The problem was finding the correct route.

Twenty minutes of aimless wandering had Adven tossing thermal grenades and slicing down doors in his impatience. When he first entered the atmo, he had seen the smoke rising from the Temple, just as clearly as he could sense the stain of violent death in that direction. In the end it was that stain which guided him in the direction he most wished to go.

With a gold and blue mando buy'ce over his head, a red shoto, and a bunch of grenades, he was not likely to be recognised as a Jedi. Over the time he'd served under Anakin Skywalker, he always used his backup armour, painted jet-black for justice, a Jedi ideal. It was time for vengeance and reliability to take the floor if his suspicions were correct.

A magrail helped Adven cut several hours off the trip to the Temple, the discovery of which could only be the will of the Force if the Jetii were to be believed. Once under the Temple Court, it was a matter of a highly illegal security spike coupled with several meters worth of detonite to get inside.

The view that greeted him wasn't pleasant, corpses, corpses… every two meters there was a corpse…. A knight here, a Master there… junior Padawans, lightsabers still in hand, sprawled next to Masters… The various statues in the main hall were toppled and the archives were a mess. The dormitories looked like they each housed a slightly maddened rancor. In the refectories food was splattered over every surface imaginable. The scene was of utter devastation.

Adven had been around for twenty six years, trained as a Mandalorian warrior and as a Jedi Knight, he had seen his share of death, he had dealt some of it. He had the privilege of walking through a building littered with dead bodies, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw that day in the Temple.

He did not train amongst the core Jedi, and when he got 'apprenticed' he was off in the war and rarely socialised at the Temple. Nevertheless, it was painful seeing all of them killed in this manner. As a Mandalorian he could understand war, understand battle, but this was not a battle. There was no glory or honour in the deeds committed inside the Temple.

It was not long before Adven made his – slightly shaky – way to the security station. It was an even shorter increment of time before he sliced the system and was watching the CCTV footage. "Hut'uunla chakaar… I could understand him taking them all on, his army against theirs but this…" he copied the most gruesome images onto a datacard, and deleted the rest. He was sensing the arrival of Master Kenobi, and he felt it would be better not to face the other Jedi.

For hours he stayed on the Temple roof, gazing over Coruscant's cityscape, rather numbly, ignoring the speeders and the biting wind. Coruscant Prime, the system's sun, was dipping behind the horizon, casting a blood red glow over the buildings and canyons.

"Tal…" the word felt ominous in such a setting, "Gra'tua bal tal…" there would be no witnesses. None to report the armour clad figure. He did not don his helmet, nor did he shed his ebony cloak. A finger tap on his gauntlet sent him rocketing to the nearest side of the Processional Way, to the great surprise of the commander on duty.

"Who are you?" the clone demanded, raising his DC in weariness of the figure that just came in on a jetpack from the direction of the Jedi Temple.

"Kyr'am… bal gra'tua…" with that a snap-hiss sounded, and a turquoise blade shot through the officer's chest.

Slashes and parries. Thrusts and jabs. Two blades of light flitted hither and thither, cutting down all they could find. First fell the communications specialists… then the ones in command… soon after came the ones with trophies… those were dealt with most viciously, limbs and heads separated from bodies. When more reinforcements from other posts around the Temple came, their attacker was ready, only one blade in hand, but a powerful blaster gripped in the other. They fell. All of them. Execution-style shots to the head felled platoon after platoon. Purple lightning dispatched entire squads in one go. Just as the Jedi were slaughtered … so were the clones. Just as the younglings stood no chance … neither did the troopers.

CS-3323 was impaled through the chest. 4663 was gone in the flash of his own thermal detonator. 3793 was crisped with Force-lightning and hurled at a commando squad. Five dead in half as many seconds. In one night, the famous five-o-first legion lost three and a half regiments to the wrath of one man … never had they suffered such horrific casualties before. Take any score of battles, they would pale in comparison to what happened that one night.

As the sun's last rays shone on Coruscanta, a black-robed figure strode through the Temple Court. Around him lay the corpses of clone troopers, bereft of weapons and explosives. Though the battle was fought over the entire area, no white-armoured bodies littered the Processional Way. Instead, there laid an improvised pyre, shrouded forms of Jedi atop it.

The black figure ascended the steps and turned toward the mighty doors. An exertion through the Force ceiled the massive stone slabs into place. The figure looked at them for a moment, and turned. He gazed over the long boulevard, over the many bodies resting on whatever flammable material he could find or scavenge. His speech would not be heard by any … not by those alive….

"The darkness has come… The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen… We were blind… We were deceived… The man we trusted most – was our greatest enemy… The man we sent to champion us – was our downfall…. Our Temple is in ruins… our Knights are killed or in exile… our youth lie dead – slain by those we once led… We fought bravely – but that wasn't enough… We have fallen … but we **will **rise again! …A shadow lies over the Galaxy … over the Force… but it is not my place to stand against it… I have seen that… Our champion will come, an **Heir of the Jedi** … A descendant of the Suns… The prophecy stands! The chosen will triumph! …but it is not me… I must depart … I must withdraw to my world … my arena … when I am required … I will come … but this fight is not mine. Adven Turus Skyfighter is no longer my name, I am Adven Ordo, the name I was born with … This war is no longer mine … it is for the Skywalkers to fight! And fight it they will…."

The man saluted the fallen with his lightsaber, then raised a forearm and a jet of flame shot forth. As the flames died, he donned his helmet, his face not to be seen by all but a few for the next thirty years.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary:::<br>**

**_Bal - _ and | _Gra'tua - _ vengeance | _Kyr'am - _death**

**_Tal - Blood | __Hut'uunla chakaar_ - cowardly moron  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And so it is, the night falls once more. Why? Because for every dawn, must be a dusk. For every pawn, must be a task. For every glory, must be a story. Let us not rob existing heroes of their due, but let us type up something new!<strong>

**And with that said, I head to bed. Knowing quite well, that in the end, Darth Vader fell. Adven Ordo needs his past, write it up some time, I must. **

**May the Fiction Be With You…**

Clean world count: 2,269


End file.
